


An Unlikely Story

by Charlie0808



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie0808/pseuds/Charlie0808
Summary: Moaning Myrtle never found peace, she never had a friend and never got the chance to live her life to the fullest..But, what if she met someone that made her feel alive again ? What if she could actually have a second chance ? To know herself and to be the person she always wanted to be ?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Moaning Myrtle
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! This is my tribute to a character that I find quite underrated and that definitely deserved a second chance in life..Moaning Myrtle is the embodiment of the sadness and despair caused by bullying and I felt as if Draco could help her with that. Of course, they both belong to J.K Rowling and I decided to do this, because I wanted to invent my own ending for Draco and Myrtle. Now, I hope you enjoy and please leave some kudos or comments, they are appreciated. 😇

Myrtle wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of a hug again. Her parents had been able to visit from time to time when she had died and she had held on to their affection for a while. Her mother always did the best hugs, unfortunately, she had died a few years ago, followed swiftly by her father. Myrtle was alone. She had tried to have friends, with the dead as much as the living..But, all her tentatives had failed..She had then decided that she would no longer try, even though she still wanted someone to talk to..What upsetted her the most was for the fact that her death had not even been on purpose ! She had heard the voice of a boy and then, pouf, she had become a ghost..  
June 13, 1943.  
She remembered the date like it was yesterday and she still felt as if her vengeance on Olive Hornby was not what kept her in the school. She yet to have succeeded into making a true friend, and not even Harry Potter was kind enough to befriend her..But, she should have known. Boys like that never wasted time on girls like her when she was still alive, why would they start now ? She sighs, one of the sighs that many mistook for whining. She then looked at her reflection in the water and started sobbing at her appearance..She had wished that once her teen years over, she would become beautiful like all of the other girls that had dared make fun of her, but now, she would be stuck in this form forever..She felt as if fate had played a very cruel joke on her. She extends her hand towards the water and lets it sink to her elbow..She used to love water, but now, she was tired of it..She wanted to feel things again, anything but the content sadness and emptiness that she seemed to feel all the time now..She stays like that for a while until, something unexpected happens..Someone enters her toilets. A boy. She has already seen him before, she thinks his name was Drago..Or was it Draco ? He didn't seem to have noticed her yet and looks scared beyond anything..She stays silent for a while, waiting, which was unexpected coming from her. But then, he looks straight at his reflexion in the mirror, and Myrtle can see the exact same look she had given her own reflection a few moments ago. Suddenly, he sees her in the reflection and turns around bruscally and draws out his wand out of instinct. She nearly smiles at his reaction before saying on a matter-of-factly tone.  
" Sorry to disappoint you but, I don't think that'll do much.."  
He looks at Myrtle for a few seconds, as if considering his options for a minute before lowering his wand.  
" You're her, aren't you ?"  
Myrtle arks an eyebrow at that before crossing her arms defensively.  
" If you're talking about Moaning Myrtle, the whining ghost with pigtails, I think you already have your answer.."  
She says while pointing at her two pigtails and Draco only shakes his head before talking again.  
" No, I mean, you're the Dark Lord's first kill.."  
She shakes her head before rectifying.  
" Rectification. First accident..His knack of killing people on purpose came afterwards.."  
He bites his lip before looking quite..sad ? Myrtle had not felt or had contact with emotions for a while now and couldn't remember what it really looked like anymore..But, she still wanted to help this boy that seemed so torned by his feelings.  
She sits on the edge of the sink near him and sees him suddenly crying. “Don’t,” she says and repeats, nearly like a old broken record. “Don’t ... tell me what’s wrong..I can help you...I'm sure I can..”  
She wants to put her hand on his shoulder, but, decides to not do it instead when he answers her between sobs.  
“No one can help me,” said Malfoy “I can’t do it...I can’t...It won’t work…and unless I do it soon...he says he’ll kill me...”  
Myrtle would be lying if she said she didn't have a small idea of who he was talking about..She was still a Ravenclaw after all. She tilts her head a bit before deciding to put her hand on his shoulder anyway, even if she knew she wouldn't be able to truly touch him..  
" You don't have to do anything that you don't want to..You have a choice and.."  
She doesn't get to finish that sentence since something incredibly incredible was happening..She. Was. Touching. Him. She was actually touching him ! She seems awestruck for a moment, as shocked as him at the fact that she was feeling the fabric of his white shirt under her palm..They look at each other for a moment, unable to utter a word..But suddenly, she hears footsteps and goes hiding in a corner. Draco, still shocked, had still his eyes wide open when Harry walks in and uses the forbidden curse on him..Myrtle could have forgiven Harry à lot of things, but nearly killing the only living that she had ever been able to touch in more than 40 years ? That, she couldn't. She was grateful when she saw professor Snape entering the bathroom and take care of Draco. She wants to get out of the shadows and take his hand to at least, make him feel as if he wasn't alone..But she knew better than meddling with human affairs and just stays quiet while seeing multiple people walking around her toilets. She even doesn't try to stop them and multiple persons were even surprised by the fact that the young ghost was quiet, her who usually never was able to stop complaining or whining..She just stayed in one of the toilet cubicles, sitting on one of the toilet seats until someone knocked on her door. She grits her teeths in annoyance before yelling.  
" Get out of here ! I'm not in the mood !"  
But then, a familiar old voice makes itself heard on the other side of the door.  
" Not even to chat with an old friend ?"  
This was the voice of her old Transfiguration teacher, the only one that she had actually appreciated when she was still alive..She takes a peak out and sees the old man waiting for her with a smile.  
" Professor Dumbledore ?"  
She asks in an uncertain murmur and he nods with a smile.  
" Hello Miss Warren, it has been a while..I'm sorry for not having been able to visit you before but, being a headmaster can be quite a challenge, wouldn't you agree ?"  
She frowns before opening the door completely and stepping out to face the old man her arms crossed and her eyes staring at him suspiciously.  
" What made you finally decide to pay me a visit then ?"  
He chuckles slightly at her straightforwardness and nods his head.  
" I have been trying to figure out how all this arrived and was hoping to get more information from you.."  
Myrtle stares at him even harder before shrugging her shoulders.  
" You already know what happened..Harry attacked Draco and then ran away.."  
Dumbledore frowns before asking in a slightly suspicious voice.  
" And, nothing else happened ? Nothing at all ?"  
He looks expectantly at Myrtle that hesitates to talk to him about the fact that Draco and her could actually touch each other..But she finally shakes her head negatively.  
" Nope. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some sulking to do.."  
Dumbledore straightens up and nods.  
" I'm sure you do. Sorry to have disturbed you, I'll let you go back to your occupations. Have a good day."  
He then walks away and Myrtle sighs in relief. Thank Merlin he was gone..She then thinks about what to do, she could leave and try to find him ? Ghosts could move around the castle..But then, some people might see her and she couldn't think of a single valid reason for her to leave her gloomy toilets..She floats towards the door of the bathroom and hesitates, should she do it ? Leave the safety of her haunting place that she hadn't left for more than 30 years for the sake of a boy that she didn't even know that well ? On the other hand..It was someone she could touch ! Like really touch ! She felt giddy, but at the same time afraid..That wasn't supposed to happen..No ghost had ever been able to touch a living being, not as far as she knew anyway..She looks back at her toilets and, for the first time in a long time, smiles before yelling excitedly.  
" So long, damned toilets ! I'm not going to miss you !"  
She then makes a mocking salute before walking out by the door..  
She underestimated the immensity of the castle, she had been floating for a while, not remembering where was the nursery's office for obvious reasons and not wanting to ask anyone for directions for even more obvious reasons..But now, she was lost and was about to give up when she heard something, something other than the usual happy discussions of students..A heartbeat..One that she felt strangely drawn to..She follows the sound and soon finds herself in front of the nurse's office. Now that she was there, she felt nervous..She didn't want to appear too desperate and takes a big gulp of air before floating through the door in the familiar infirmary where she used to come often when she was alive, that it'd be for medical exams or just escape her bullies..She floats around, trying to spot the white haired boy among the many young teens laying in bed..She soon finds him at the farthest bed on the right and floats down next to him, his heartbeat calling her. Before she could truly think twice about it, she had lowered her ear just above his chest and had closed her eyes to enjoy the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat.  
However, one of the nurses suddenly appears and frowns at the scene.  
" Wait, what are you doing here ?! This is no place for a ghost ! Shoo ! Shoo ! Go away !"  
She felt annoyed by the nurse's shoo-ing and even more when she tried to dismiss her with a visibly annoyed wave of her hand. She felt like an insect that the nurse would have certainly crushed under her foot if she could..Reluctantly, she straightens up and lets the nurse take a look at Draco's condition..  
" Is he going to be alright ?"  
She can't help but ask and the nurse looks at her with an eyebrow arked in surprise.  
" I don't see how that is any of your concerns, but..yes. He is stable. For now.."  
She ignores the obvious hatred for ghosts that the woman seemed to possess and nods.  
" Thank you.."  
The nurse frowns before getting up and glaring warningly at Myrtle.  
" The poor boy needs rest, not a ghost to haunt him.."  
She glares back at the nurse this time and answers with a hissing sound.  
" I'm not here to scare or possess him..If I were, you would be the first informed.."  
The nurse only huffs before turning away and walking to her next patient.  
Myrtle then turns towards Draco that was still asleep and smiles down at him before getting some strands of his strange blond hair out of his face. She even finds the odd idea that he was quite handsome when faced up close..She wants to see the color of his eyes that had been hooded with tears at the time he met her, she wanted to see him laugh, to see him cry, to even sit up and talk to her..She regretted not trying to at least act when she had seen Harry..Without realizing, she starts mumbling some apology to him, words tumbling out of her mouth while she was holding his hand..  
" Stop saying nonsense, I'm trying to rest.."  
To her surprise, the weak arrogant voice that had interrupted her in her waves of apologies was the one of Draco that had woken up a few moments ago, listening silently to her words until now. He stares right at her curiously with his big blue eyes that look so bright in the sunlight. She smiles before floating in the air, turning on herself in pure joy before shouting happily.  
" He's alive ! He's alive !"  
Draco frowns in incomprehension and wants to tell her to quiet down but, surprisingly, can't help but smile at the notion that someone was actually happy of his quick recovery..Not even Pansy or Goyle had come to visit, he would have felt it..  
" So, besides apologizing, why did you come for ? It's not usual to see you anywhere but in that horrible bathroom of yours.."  
He asks with a disgusted expression and she bites her lower lip in hesitation. She had wanted that discussion since yesterday night, but now, she didn't know what to say..Draco crosses his arms and arks an eyebrow at her.  
" Well ? Are you here to mock me for yesterday ? Tease me about Potter nearly killing me and making me one of your toilet buddies forever ?"  
She frowns at that before shaking her head negatively.  
" I'm here, partly because I was worried and..because of what happened before Harry's arrival..I wanted to know if you had seen it too..?"  
He frowns before asking in a slightly warning or even threatening voice.  
" And what exactly do you think I saw, Moaning Myrtle ?"  
She sighs at the nickname, guess it was back to formality then, and scratches the back of her neck in nervousness, a habit that she still had from the time she was human.  
" I..We..touched..?"  
She blushes embarrassingly at the word and seems to only notice now how stupid it sounded. She floats away and stammers.  
" It..It was a mistake..I'm so sorry, it won't happen again..Goodbye Draco."  
She then turns around to leave when suddenly, she feels a tug on her ravenclaw uniform. She turns around again, shocked by the fact that someone was actually tugging on her robe and how Draco seems desperate when he nearly begs her to stay.  
" No ! Wait ! I saw it too ! I just didn't want to say it first. Please, could you just stay for a while ? Please ?"  
He seems to actually want her by his side and, too curious about Draco's request and the fact that he could touch, comes back on the seat next to him. He seems to relax when he sees that Myrtle doesn't seem to want to leave anytime soon. He lies back down and just stares at her for a while, her eyes refusing to meet his, fixed on the ground. Her hands are curled up on her lap and she seems completely out of place in this infirmary room..He doesn't know what to say either, but fortunately, she is the first to talk.  
" So, can you do that with other ghosts ? Like, touching them ?"  
He shakes his head negatively.  
" In first year, I tried to tackle the bloody baron as a dare, but I ended up with a bloody nose and a serious decrease in my self esteem.."  
He grimaces in pain at the memory but then, he is surprised when he hears a small noise, like the laugh of a mouse and realizes it comes from Myrtle herself. She is laughing. He never heard her laugh. He never even seen a smile coming from her..Unlike what he had previously thought, her smile was nice. She had little pearl white teeths and her ears were slightly higher, like a small rabbit, especially with those ponytails he found himself thinking and shook his head at the thought..A rabbit ? Seriously ? He would have face-palmed himself if most of his body was not still screaming in agony. Her smile disappears quickly when she sees the slight frown of discomfort that had appeared on Draco's face.  
" Does it still hurt ?"  
Of course it did, but, he didn't want to appear needy or weak so he just shakes his negatively.  
" Nah..I'm just practicing the frown I will use when I see Potter again..Do you prefer this one ?"  
He frowns theatrically.  
" Or this one ?"  
He asks while eye-crossing and sticking out his tongue.  
He didn't know why he did it..He just wanted to hear her laugh again, but she just stares at him with a big frown and unamused expression.  
" Yeah..Just like that.."  
He jokes, but he knows that it will not succeed in making her move on from the subject. Her next question surprises him even more.  
" I'm sorry to have touched your shoulder without your permission in the toilets, and I'm sorry to have touched your hand when you were unconscious..But now, I want to ask you properly, can I touch you ? I know it may sound silly but, when I touch you, I feel alive.."  
Draco knows he should say no. Draco wants to say no. He decides to say no. But when his mouth opens, he says yes.  
She looks at him with stars in her eyes and he extends his arm in front of her, curious to see what she would want to explore first. She looks at his arm for a while and lightly traces the upper part of his arm with her fingertips. Even with the material of his sleeve separating them, he shivers as he feels the cold contact of her fingers with his skin. She looks at his arm with a certain adoration that fills his pride a little but then, having felt the goosebumps raising on his skin, she looks at him with worry and stops.  
" Does it..hurt ?"  
The word feels foreign in her mouth but, she focuses on his face, trying to find any sign of discomfort. But, he shakes his head negatively a little too vividly.  
" No..It's just a little cold.."  
She opens her eyes wide at the realization, she was a ghost. Of course she would be cold..  
She shakes her head before getting up and stammering again.  
" I..I should go..Dumbledore and Professor Snape will surely be there soon and I don't think they will appreciate it if they knew what we can do.."  
Draco doesn't want her to leave. He didn't even want her to stop touching him, but he knows better than to disagree and only nods a little.  
" Will you..I mean, can I visit you sometimes ? Again ? Tomorrow ?"  
He feels foolish to even ask but, Myrtle only nods sheepishly.  
" Sure. My toilets will always be opened to you, if you want to talk.."  
He nods again but, this time, when he raises his head again, Myrtle is gone. And soon, as she had predicted, Dumbledore and Snape came to nag him with their stupid questions, while he was thinking of the little ghost that seemed to be the main focus of his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, as soon as he is up, Draco walks towards his common room, determined to talk with Pansy or Blaise about what was going on with him..But when he arrives, he finds them discussing about the between themselves and stops dead in his tracks, wanting to know what they were talking about.  
" Are you sure that he is ready for this, Blaise ? I mean, Potter nearly killed him last time and.."  
Blaise cuts her harshly.  
" He doesn't have a choice, Pansy. If he can't do it, he'll bring shame over his family. Plus, the Dark Lord is not merciful, he'll kill them all..as soon as he kills Harry."  
Draco feels his joy to be alive quickly wash away as he hears his friends talk behind his back. He straightens up and runs a hand through his hair in order to look a little more presentable then, he opens the door and his two friends look at him with widened eyes. Blaise stays silent while staring at him and Pansy smiles almost awkwardly.  
" D..Draco ! The nurse said that you wouldn't be up until a few days.."  
He glares at her, which silences her automatically.  
" Well, as you can see, she was wrong.."  
He sits down on a nearby chair and Pansy automatically sits next to him with a seductive smile and puts her hand on his torso.  
" Well, I'm happy to see that you are well..Now, I can at least touch you.."  
She whispers in his ear and, without knowing why, the thought of her touching him felt wrong. He slaps her hand away and Pansy frowns in incomprehension but, before she could ask what was wrong, Blaise dismisses her with a wave of his hand.  
" Come on, Pansy..Me and Draco have to talk.."  
She huffs before leaving the room with her head held up high and Draco nearly laughs at the sight. Pansy was many things, but she wasn't one to agree easily. He then turns towards Blaise that looks as expressionless as he remembered.  
" Draco..We are worried. When will you get rid of him ? You know that the Dark Lord is getting impatient.."  
Draco grits his teeths and glares at his friend.  
" You think I don't know that ?! You think I'm stupid or something ?!"  
Blaise's eyes widen a little at the sudden change in tone of Draco, but quickly composes himself and shakes his head.  
" No. Of course not, Draco. We simply worry about you..That's all.."  
Draco snickers and shakes his head.  
" If you were worried, you would have come visit me at the infirmary ! Instead, the only visit I got was from some stupid ghost..Truly pathetic.."  
Blaise frowns at that and Draco grits his teeths at the realization of the mistake he just made..  
" A ghost ? What ghost ?"  
Draco curses under his breath and turns towards Blaise with a frown, hesitating whether to tell him or not.  
" It's nothing..Just Bloody Baron who thought funny to come and nag me.."  
Blaise sighs understandingly, knowing how much the ghost could be a pain. before nodding, apparently believing him.  
" The old ghost is annoying, but harmless..Surely tried to give you a good fright and get on his way.."  
Draco only nods briefly before looking at himself in the mirror, and, without realizing it, gets his tie back up and runs his hand through his hair again, trying to remain presentable. But, Blaise notices his side nervousness and arks an eyebrow at him.  
" Haven't seen you so self-conscious before, trying to impress someone maybe ? You're going on a date with Pansy tonight ?"  
He asks with a slight smirk and Draco huffs mockingly.  
" Yeah. Right. No thanks. You can keep her."  
Blaise grind mysteriously at that, if Draco only knew what the two of them had been doing while he was under Mrs Pomfrey's care..He wouldn't talk so carelessly. Draco, when ready, gives one last glance at Blaise before standing up.  
" Stay here. I'll just go out to take a walk, I need to think of how I will..do the deed.."  
Blaise only nods his agreement while getting back to his book.  
" Have fun."  
He adds when Draco is at the door and Draco smiles for a second.  
" I will.."  
He opens the door and sees Pansy, she was surely listening in on them. He frowns at her and she only smiles awkwardly at him. He walks past her, not giving her a second glance and she suddenly starts walking next to him with a big smile.  
" So..Where are we going ?"  
She asks almost innocently before grabbing his arm, but he gets his arm out of her grip and almost scolds her.  
" I..am going somewhere that I don't want anybody to follow me to, Pansy."  
She frowns at him and takes a step back. She thought he would turn around, she was wrong. He continues walking until he arrives in front of the familiar toilets where he knew he would find her..He takes a big breath before knocking on the door, not even knowing why he even bothered. He waits for a few seconds before sighing, thinking she was not here. But then, he turns around and sees Myrtle just behind him. She yells "Booo!" and he takes a step back, nearly scared out of his mind and she giggles.  
"I got you !"  
Draco grips at his heart for a moment before smiling slightly. Not bad..Not bad at all..He thinks before frowning and straightening up.  
" Yeah..I wasn't scared. I was just being polite."  
Myrtle smiles smugly before crossing her arms and arking an eyebrow.  
" Suuuurrreee.."  
He coughs a bit to hide his embarrassment before entering the toilets, after having looked around carefully to be sure he had not been followed..Unbeknownst to him that Pansy was spying on him from behind a corner, frowning.  
"What business does he have with that weeping ghost ? Is it a part of his masterplan to kill Dumbledore ?!"  
She steps back and shrugs. It was only a ghost after all, Draco would have told her if she was someone important..  
Draco makes a chair appear to sit in front of Myrtle that was floating in front of him, staring. He didn't want to say that he felt uncomfortable, but he did.  
" Could you please stop staring ? And before you ask, I'm here to seek for answers, not to become your friend or whatever.."  
She seems to be a bit disappointed at his words, but obeys nonetheless and stares down at the floor instead.  
" Yeah..Sorry. Just got excited for a few seconds. It's the first time I ever saw a boy with your kind of..features ?"  
Draco frowns a little before laughing a bit, understanding what she was referring to.  
" You mean the hair ? The color is natural if that's what you wanted to know.."  
She smiles before extending her hand, but he grabs her wrist before glaring at her, all amusement having left his face.  
" What are you doing ?"  
She seems frightened for a second before relaxing and answering him with a small reassuring smile.  
" Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."  
He hesitates before finally letting go of her wrist.  
" Who said I was scared ?!"  
He arrogantly replied and Myrtle only smiles slightly.  
" Don't worry, being afraid isn't a bad thing, at least, not for me. If I had been afraid that day..Maybe I would still be alive today ?"  
He opens his eyes wide at her confession and bites his lip, for once, not knowing what to say.  
But then, she notices the slight wince of pain when she puts her hand on his forearm and frowns in worry.  
"Are you okay ?"  
He nods, but she isn't gullible and puts her hand on his forearm again before he could retract completely. He whimpers in pain and suddenly, Myrtle rolls up his sleeve before he could say no. She sees the bandages and some kind of black tattoo underneath it, hidden.  
" L..Let go !"  
He yells but, she doesn't listen and only gets rid of the bandages, recognizing the sign quickly and looking up at Draco with shock, but most of all, sadness.  
" Oh Draco..What did he do to you ?"  
Draco shields his arm protectively and tries to hold back his tears.  
" Why did you do that ?! Why did you want to look even though I told you not to !"  
" I..I thought.."  
She stammers, surprised by his angry tone. He wants to get up and run away but, she grips his arm with both hands, almost desperately.  
" I'm sorry ! Please ! Don't go !"  
He stops and looks back at her with some hesitation in his eyes before reluctantly sitting back down.  
" Okay. Well, I want it gone."  
She arks an eyebrow, not understanding what he was asking her.  
" You want what gone ?"  
He seems unnerved by her question and sighs heavily.  
" That..power, or whatever it is..I don't want it. Make it disappear."  
She widens her eyes slightly before chuckling a little, which makes him tense up again.  
" Hey ! It's not funny !"  
She just smiles and shakes her head.  
" I'm sorry but, it's just funny how you just assumed that I was the one responsible for your.."power". I'm as clueless as you are..I didn’t wish for this."  
A lie. She had wished for it, dreamt of it even, but she wasn’t about to admit that to him.  
He sighs again and rests the back of his head against the wall, keeping eye contact with her.  
" You touched me..Multiple times. Aren't I supposed to do the same ? Maybe, you're the one that can touch me, but I can't ? Or it's only a limited time kind of thing ?"  
He asks, trying to figure how his power works and Myrtle's eyes widen, she hadn't thought about it, but he could be right.  
She closes her eyes tightly before nodding, as if she was expecting pain.  
" Go ahead. I’m ready.”  
He gulps loudly, he hadn’t expected her to agree ! What was he supposed to do now ?! Him and his big mouth..He felt silly just for asking, but was too proud to back down now. He reaches for one of her pigtails and is surprised to nearly feel the threads of hair parting between his fingers..It was as if she was still alive. However, suddenly, he feels an excruciating pain in his forearm and hears a voice in his head.  
“ Kill..Now..Kill Dumbledore..Kill..Kill..”  
He cries out, holding his forearm and doubles in pain. Myrtle is automatically by his side, trying to see how she could help. She suddenly has an idea, she puts her hand on his forearm and summons water to contain the pain. She feels the excruciating pain and screams with him, so loud that the mirrors around them shatter. However, she refuses to give up and holds on, sharing his pain and trying to contain the pain the best she can. Draco opens his eyes after a moment and Myrtle smiles weakly at him.  
“ Told you I could help..”  
After a while, his ragged breaths subside and he breaks down into tears while Myrtle can only put her arms around him to soothe him.  
“ I’m so tired..tired of fighting, tired of this world..”  
Myrtle frowns and shakes her head in disapproval.  
“ This world can be wonderful, as long as you see the beauty of it.”  
He looks at her with his bright blue eyes flooded with tears and asks in pain.  
“ And when will I see it ?! I couldn’t even summon my patronus ! It’s useless ! I’ll never be happy..”  
He mutters the last part, but Myrtle hears him and looks at him with a sad expression before gently placing her hands on each side of his face to force him to look at her. She doesn’t know why she is so determined to help him, but she says assuringly.  
“ Draco Malfoy. I promise that before the end of the year, you’ll have so many good memories that it will be impossible for you not to summon it !”  
He looks at her for a few seconds, surprised to see such determination in Moan..Myrtle. He corrects himself.  
He only nods and is surprised to find himself trusting her, more than his friends, more than his own parents that he had known all his life. He just had to look straight at her, once-upon-a-time chocolate brown eyes to feel as if he could defy Voldemort himself, and that thought scares him more than anything..He gets out of her grip and forces himself to look away. He then feels anger, deep in his guts. How dare she make him feel this way ?! He is Draco bloody Malfoy ! He is not supposed to cry, and even less feel relieved to talk, not only to a mudblood, but a ghost mudblood ! What would his father say if he saw him ?! Myrtle understands and, before he could say no, takes his hands in hers and smiles mischievously at him.  
" Would you like to know how it feels to fly like a ghost ?"  
He frowns in incomprehension and, before he could ask what she meant, he feels his feet leaving the floor. He looks at his feet, surprised to see that he was floating in the air. He smiles and laughs when Myrtle starts to gently dance in the air, making him feel as if he weighed nothing. They laugh together and Myrtle flies out the window and starts floating above the castle where the stars shone the brightest..Draco had never felt such peace and freedom. He looks at Myrtle and closes his fingers on her hand, thanking silently the girl for the sight. She smiles understandingly and nods, they didn't need words to understand each other. Suddenly, Myrtle smiles devilishly at him and, before he could say anything, starts flying faster all around school, both screaming at the top of their lungs. At the end, she leads him back to his dorm and, as quietly as possible, drops him off near his window. He enters and, for a moment, hesitates before finally inviting her in. She smiles widely before coming in and..is quite surprised. It seems awfully..dull ? Some Quidditch trophies here and there, various expensive stuff..but nothing really personal. She frowns and Draco feels as if he has disappointed her somehow. He feels nervous all of a sudden but doesn't let it show and asks.  
" You seem awfully quiet. Not exactly what you expected..right ?"  
Myrtle doesn't answer, she only flies away by the window wordlessly and Draco, even though quite confused, waits for her to come back; which she does after a while. She gets out a brown teddy bear from behind her back and puts it on his nightstand. She seems satisfied.  
" Here ! That way, you have something of me and I can visit you from time to time !"  
He looks at the teddy bear that seemed surprisingly well conserved, even though a little bit old. It was an obvious contrast with the rest of his room. He catches himself smiling mockingly at the thing and asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
" What do you want me to do with that ? Cuddle it while thinking of you ?"  
But, she only shrugs before looking at him with a small smile.  
" Did you know ? A ghost can wander everywhere but ever really stay in a place for long if it's either the place they died or contains a treasured possession of the time they were alive. This is mine. Sir Hector the Third kept me company when I felt bad..I'm sure he'll be able to help you as well."  
He stares at the teddy bear for a few seconds before looking back at her.  
" And you would give it to me ? Even though it is your most prized possession and I could easily destroy it.."  
She frowns, tilting her head on the side in incomprehension.  
" And why would you do that ?"  
He widens his eyes at the question, thinking of a million reasons, but can't seem to be able to get one out of his mouth. She smiles victoriously, knowing she had definitely shut him up and floats so close to his face that Draco nearly falls back on his bed.  
" See, Draco ? I don't think you understand how powerful I really am as a ghost, especially one that can touch you.."  
She puts her hand on his forearm and he shivers despite himself. Myrtle smiles at his reaction and highers her hand until it rests on his collarbone, dangerously close to his throat.  
" If you so much as touch Sir Hector the Third..I can assure you that there are much worse punishments than death that I wouldn't mind testing on you.."  
He gulps loudly before nodding vividly in understanding. It was the first time he felt physically threatened by Myrtle..She retracts her hand with a candid smile, as if nothing had happened before replying.  
" Great ! Glad we understood each other !"  
She then flies out and Draco stays in shock for a few minutes before looking at the teddy bear. He bites his lower lip in indecision before getting up and taking the teddy bear back to his bed with him. Unbeknownst to him that Myrtle had decided to stay a little longer to ensure that Sir Hector would be okay..But, when she is convinced that he will be safe, she smiles and floats away.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Myrtle floats in the room of Draco and smiles, seeing him asleep with her teddy bear clutched in his arms. She sits next to him and, with a small mischievous smile, gets out the thing she had been hiding behind her back..a snowball. The first snowflakes had fallen and she wanted Draco to be the first student to know. She whispers in his ear.   
" Draco..Draco..Wake up.."  
He moans sleepily before putting his pillow over his head.   
" Fuck off, Pansy.."  
She frowns at the unfamiliar female name before taking a step back and sighing before throwing the snowball at him which wakes him up automatically. He stands up and looks at her with widened eyes.   
" Myrtle?! What the bloody hell was that for?!"   
She only giggles at him and he gets out of his bed, ready to strangle her, ghost or not, when Myrtle smiles wickedly.   
" You know what's so great about controlling water?"   
He frowns in incomprehension until he sees her raise her hand and snow starting to enter his room by waves. He throws himself under the bed and yells.   
" Are you bloody mad?! How will I get rid of all the snow after this?!"  
She chuckles before saying nonchalantly.   
" Oh relax! I'll just get rid of it the same way I got it in!"   
She raises her hand again to demonstrate and the snow covering his walls start to get out by the window, only leaving a thin layer of snow on the floor. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about waking up the others since his father had insisted on him having a room by himself..  
He grabs a coat and gets out of under the bed.   
" It's unfair! You can control snow! I can't! Plus, if I throw snowballs at you, they'll only get through you!"   
She arks an eyebrow at him before smirking mysteriously.   
" Are you sure of that?"  
He seems confused at first but, as the meaning of her words slips in, he smirks devilishly before taking a handful of snow and rolling it between both of his hands. He throws it at her and they are both surprised when it collides with her spectral form. They both look at each other before smiling. Draco gets another handful of snow before yelling.   
" Oh oh! Now, it's definitely on! Prepare to get your spiritual ass kicked!"   
She succeeds in dodging his second throw and makes multiple snowballs to throw at him, but he rolls over to grab his wand. He then makes magically appear multiple snowballs before smirking back at her.   
" So, ready to admit defeat?!"  
She laughs and shakes her head before flying out the window.   
" Nope!"   
He grabs his broom and screams before following her.   
" Oh no you don't!"   
If some had been up at this hour, they would have had the unique chance of witnessing a disheveled laughing Draco Malfoy, in pajamas flying after a ghost with a snowball in his hand, but fortunately for both of them, no one was awake. Draco increases his speed and throws his army of snowballs after a laughing Myrtle that only dodges them again effortlessly.   
" Stop moving you slippery ghost!"   
He screams at her while trying to aim.   
" Stop being so slow then!"   
She replies before turning around and throwing snowballs of her own, one landing straight in Draco's face, which throws him off his broom.   
" Draco!"   
Myrtle screams when he falls on the ground. She flies next to him, panicked and shakes him.   
" Draco! Draco! It's not funny! Answer me! Are you hurt?!"   
She cries out, but then, Draco mutters something, the snow muffling his voice.   
" Wh..What ?"   
She asks and lowers her face so she could hear him better.   
"..Got you.."  
She doesn't understand until he gets his face out of the snow with a smirk and throws a handful of snow in her face. She stays silent for a moment, shocked, before starting to laugh, her laugh getting louder and louder, which Draco finds contagious, since he starts laughing as well. When both of their laughs die down, they both lie down on the snow and enjoy the quiet atmosphere, until Draco starts moving his arms up and down and his legs left and right, moulding the familiar form of a snow angel. He then stands up and admires his work with a proud smile while Myrtle floats next to him, feeling melancholic at the memory of herself doing the same, years ago. Draco notices her sad expression and smiles as he has an idea.   
" Lie down on me.."  
" What?"   
She frowns before turning towards him with a small nervous smile, unsure of what she just heard, she asks again.   
" What?"   
He lies back down on the snow and sighs.   
" Lie down on me and follow my moves, come on..I won't ask nor allow you to do it again, so hurry up."  
He seems embarrassed and Myrtle, afraid to upset him, does as he told her.   
She lies on top of him and closes her eyes, he then starts doing the same thing than before and she imagines it's her, moving her arms and legs. She smiles, until he coughs to warn her that they are done. She opens her eyes and flies back up. He stands up as well and looks at both of their snow angels with another proud smile. For a moment, Myrtle wonders what it would feel like to be the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy ? Must be nice. She then decides that she wants to hold his hand, she is about to, when she remembers the name he muttered when he was still half asleep. Pansy, was it ? She hesitates and, finally, decides not to do it. She wanted to scoff at herself. Yeah. Right. As if the great Draco Malfoy would ever hold her hand?! He was an extremely good-looking boy, no doubt he already had a girl in his life..And who was she kidding? She was dead. Dead and buried. She had no right to hope.  
" They're awesome !"  
Draco's exclamation snaps her out of her daydream and she smiles.   
" Yeah.."  
Draco then starts building a snowman with his magic and puts two sticks on both sides of its head. Myrtle arks an eyebrow before asking mockingly.   
" Is that supposed to be me ?"   
Draco arks an eyebrow back at her and crosses his arms daringly.   
" What?! I think it's amazing! Try to do better!"   
Suddenly, Myrtle has an idea and, out of nearby snow, builds a snowman..well, more like a snow sculpture of Draco. He opens his eyes wide in shock at the astonishing ressemblance before looking at her with admiration.   
" Wow! How did you do that?! It looks exactly like me!"   
She shrugs before answering him with a small melancholic smile.   
" I was good with my hands when I was alive, I guess it followed me when I died. I usually used to spend afternoons carving rocks, wood or molding clay..or doing snow sculptures when the weather allowed it. And when I couldn't, I had a small notebook that I used to draft things in and draw whatever was in my mind.."  
His smile falters and he asks, now curious.   
" And, that notebook..Where is it now?"  
She thinks for a moment before shrugging again.   
" I guess it must still be in my old hideout.."  
At the last word, Draco's interest reaches its peak and he stands in front of her with a wide smile.   
" Hideout?! Where?! Take me there!"  
Her eyes widen at Draco's sudden excitement and she nods.   
" Sure. Take your broom and I'll show you."  
He smiles again before running to get to his broom. They start flying towards one of the towers of Hogwarts and Myrtle flies inside to open the window for Draco that enters in a dusty room where the ground was covered by colorful pillows and the walls by multiple drawings and Christmas lights. He also notices multiple little sculptures of different shapes and matter. He pushes the button to open the lights and, even though they flicker at first, they finally light up the room in multiple colors. Draco is amazed by all of this and asks Myrtle in awe.   
" You..You did all of this by yourself? With no magic?"   
She nods shyly and Draco suddenly remembers why they were here in the first place. He looks around for the notebook, searching behind some cushions and finally finds it, hidden in a small wooden box, carved by Myrtle herself he figures. He opens it and takes out the notebook to open it and is amazed by the multiple drawings, recognizing some people even..Dumbledore, even though definitely younger. Severus and his accusative stare. And even his own father ! He then falls upon the portrait of three young men who one of them surprisingly makes him think of Potter..  
" Who are they?"  
He asks and Myrtle smiles sadly while floating behind him to take a glance at the drawing he was referring to.   
" Oh! Three of our celebrities, back in the day. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and of course, Jame Potter. Very popular and handsome. I had a crush on James when I was in first year, but it quickly became clear that I had no chance, he was definitely out of my league."  
He nods absent-mindedly before the information truly sets in and he looks at Myrtle with a clear expression of disgust.   
" Wait..You had a thing for the father of Potter?!"   
She smiles at his expression and shakes her head while laughing.   
" Not really. Just a slight crush..like any of the girls in my class.."  
He shakes his head in disbelief before turning the page.   
" You clearly have no taste..No wonder you died single.."  
Myrtle knows she should take it as another of Draco's mindless jokes, but she still feels hurt by his words. He then frowns and points out another portrait.   
" Who's this?"   
She looks back at the page he had land on and her eyes widen at the portrait..Beautiful short wavy dark hair. Deep black eyes that you could get lost in. High cheekbones and the ghost of a smile on thin lips..Tom.  
" Tom ?"   
Draco repeats in confusion before looking up at her. She had said his name out loud without noticing and she bites her bottom lip nervously as a result. She snatches the notebook from him and shakes her head, as if to get rid of the memory.   
" I..I shouldn't have taken you up here. It was a mistake. I'm sorry."  
She says and, before Draco could ask why, she flies out of the window without looking back at him..leaving him even more confused and curious of who exactly was that "Tom"? As soon as she is back in her toilets, Myrtle starts doing something that she was used to, she starts crying and moaning in pain and sadness. All for who? For the Tom she had forgotten about. For the Tom she had wished to never face again. For the Tom who had broken her heart. For Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	4. Chapter 4

For a few days, Draco did not come back to see her and she did not have the will to talk to him or explain why she had left so abruptly the other night.  
Myrtle had no intention to face the boy again but then again, when did the world ever did her any favors?  
She doesn't hear the door of her toilets open up through her tears and only notices that someone entered when he is standing in front of her toilet cubicle, his perfectly waxed shoes stopping just at the peripheral of her eyes.  
" So..Are you going to get out?"  
She sighs, recognizing the voice of Draco and answers harshly.  
" I'm not in the mood! Get out Draco! I don't wanna talk about it!"  
But, Draco doesn't move and only opens the door to find the ghost sitting pitifully on the seat of the toilet, her knees at the level of her chin and her eyes staring at the floor.  
" Thought you were supposed to help make my patronus appear? Or did you forget?"  
She humphs grumpily before turning round to face the wall.  
" I said leave..And I did not forget, I'm just not in the mood for helping anyone right now."  
He sighs before leaning against the door.  
" Pity..Me who thought you would be happy to come to Diagon Alley with me? But, I guess I'll just have to go alone.."  
Suddenly intrigued, Myrtle turns back towards him with a small frown of incomprehension.  
" I don't wanna crush your hopes but..I'm still a ghost. I can't go anywhere other than my "special places" too long or I'll disappear.."  
He smirks before getting out one of her drawings from his bag.  
" I know..This is why I'm going to carry this thing around with us..I read a bit of phantom history and they say that as long as a living person carries a belonging of the deceased, they can leave their haunting places."  
Myrtle searches for any sign that this is a trap in his eyes, but, after not detecting any bad intentions, gets up to face the boy out of the cubicle.  
" And, why are you doing this?"  
She asks suspiciously and Draco only shrugs.  
" I want good memories and you promised me that."  
She scoffs.  
" You can go and have plenty of good memories with your friends..or with that Pansy girlfriend of yours, they'll be more than willing to help I'm sure..You don't need me."  
Draco frowns before shaking his head negatively.  
" I don't trust them..not like you. Plus, I've been hanging around those losers for a long time and never got as much as a feeble spark when it came to the patronus spell.."  
Myrtle stares at the boy and, after a while, sighs in defeat.  
" Fine. But, aren't you afraid that some people may see you with me? Wouldn't they find it strange?"  
He smiles before getting out his wand and pointing it at them both.  
" The invisibility spell will make us blend in. And if I ever have to buy anything, I'll just pretend I'm alone. Now, come on! The shops will close if we wait any longer!"  
He runs out and Myrtle follows him swiftly with a smile.  
They soon arrived to the street where Myrtle had first learned of the existence of magic..Not a lot of people knew that, but she was one of the first muggleborn to ever be accepted at Hogwarts..and she paid the price for it..Fortunately, she had good memories too: of the time she got her wand, nights spent reading books in her special hideout and buying sweets in Honeydukes..Funny how all of those memories seemed to have disappeared when she died..Only now does she remember them. Draco runs towards the first shop which is a broom shop and Myrtle smiles, she never was a fan of Quidditch, but she always supported her house whenever they would play..She follows him inside and is amazed by how much the shop had widened, so many brooms to choose from. She still remembered when the only brooms available were the old brooms that looked more or less like the usual muggle ones. Now, there were more than 2000 different types with different sizes and colors..It was beautiful. Draco was waiting for her near a big black broom and smiled.  
" I'm sure the Slytherin team could easily beat the losers in the Gryffondor team with those beauties!"  
Myrtle almost burst out into laughter at Draco's comment.  
" You expect to beat Harry Potter just with new brooms ? Plus, I don't see the point of people flying around to throw some balls past circles..It's stupid."  
He glares at her when she insults quidditch before puffing his cheeks in embarrassment at her poorly hidden giggle about him beating Potter.  
" Hey! Quidditch is an amazing sport! And yeah yeah..You can laugh! But, you have to admit that Potter is not all that great! What does he have that I don't?!"  
He sticks out his chest proudly, but Myrtle only arks an eyebrow at him before faking thinking of an answer.  
" Hum, I don't know ? Let me see..He's dark-haired, green eyed, has a perfect smile..Yeah. You look exactly alike."  
He crosses his arms childishly.  
" You know exactly that's not what I meant! What makes him so special?! Why does everyone love him so much?!"  
Myrtle smiles at the evident jealousy of Draco before answering me with a mocking shrug.  
"He survived Voldemort's curse. Found out that my killer was Voldemort. Survived an army of giant spiders. And, last but not least, saved Ginny Weasley from certain death while killing the basilisk. Yeah. You're right. Totally normal boy."  
She smiles sarcastically at him and he sighs loudly.  
" You know what? Forget it..I knew it would be a waste of time to even ask you..Let's just get on with it.."  
He turns around to leave the shop, but Myrtle grabs his arm while rolling her eyes playfully.  
" Oh come on! You know I was only joking! I'm sure you'll beat him next time..I'll even come cheer for you!"  
His eyes brighten up at the news and he asks, trying to hide his excitement.  
" Really? Wait. I thought you didn't like Quidditch?"  
She rolls her eyes playfully again.  
" Yeah. But, you do. And besides, I've got nothing better to do.."  
He blushes slightly before smiling happily.  
" Thank you!"  
Myrtle nods a little before replying with a smile.  
" Don't sweat it..It's what friends are for, right?"  
Suddenly, she opens her eyes wide as her own words sink in..friends..He had clearly stated that he didn't want them to be friends..She was about to apologize when she sees the slight blush on Draco's face and the wide smile appearing on his face. He nods and takes her by the hand.  
" You're right! I suppose..If you insist. We could call ourselves..friends. But, not in front of anyone else! And never at school! Especially not in front of Potter! And, if you could just stop mentioning him at all, even better!"  
He says, but Myrtle is too concerned about the feeling of her hand in his to really listen to him. She only gulps before nodding briefly.  
" Sure. Whatever you say.."  
Suddenly, he drags her away and Myrtle just has the time to look at one of the dresses put on display in one of the shops, a lovely dark purple dress that she would have certainly loved to own when she was still alive..  
She shakes the idea out of her head while Draco stops in front of Honeydukes, but then, he seems to remember the obvious problem. He chuckles awkwardly before turning towards her with a small apologetic smile.  
" Sorry..Sometimes I forget that you are..You know.."  
She seems sad for a moment before smiling evilly as an idea sinks in. She is the one dragging him inside and winks at him before flying in the middle of the shop and raising her hands in the air. Suddenly, a snow tornado gets inside the shop and Draco can only watch in awe as it starts taking some candy on its way. The owner sees him with his wand withdrawn and yells angrily.  
" Hey you! Come here!"  
But, they both run out, laughing and the small tornado following them. When they are far enough, Draco stops to get back his breath and pants out between ragged breath.  
" That. Was. Brilliant !"  
He looks at her with a big smile and she can't help but smile back. The small tornado suddenly disappears, leaving only a small pile of chocolates and candy that Draco quickly puts in his bag.  
" Could you try to summon it?"  
He frowns before turning towards her.  
" Summon what?"  
" Your patronus..I want to see what I'm working with..Maybe it's not about you not having happy memories strong enough..I mean, you're Draco Malfoy?! You can have everything you want, you have friends and a family that cares about you..  
Maybe it's because you're doing the spell wrong that you can't summon it..Show me. I may be able to help."  
He scoffs before leaning against a tree and eyes her up and down pretentiously with a mocking smirk.  
" You? Did you even succeed into summoning a patronus of your own?"  
She puffs up her cheeks, upset at the pitiful witch that Draco seems to see her as.  
" Of course I did! I died at 14! Witches learn this spell at 13!"  
Draco shrugs before getting out his wand.  
" Okay. Let's see then..Expecto Patronum!"  
He yells and tries to concentrate while drawing circles with the tip of his wand. At first, some white sparks start appearing but, they quickly disappear and Myrtle frowns in incomprehension..There wasn't anything wrong with the way he was summoning the patronus and she was pretty sure he was a gifted wizard..So, he really didn't have any good memories strong enough ? She feels bad for him and Draco grits his teeths in frustration.  
" I'll never get this bloody spell right! To Hell all that! Who needs a patronus anyway?!"  
He throws his wand on the floor and was about to stomp on it in anger when Myrtle protects it with her hand. She whimpers at the pain when he stomps on her hand instead and he widens his eyes at her sudden act, quickly removing his foot. He crouches besides her and takes her hand gently, panic written all over his features.  
" Myrtle! Why did you do that, you dumb ghost ?! I can hurt you! You know that!"  
She only smiles weakly at him, her hand quickly recovering, as if nothing had happened.  
" You must treat your wand right, Draco..It chose you. It is yours for life. Never forget that.."  
He nods before grabbing his wand to put it back in his bag.  
" Sorry..You're right.."  
At her lack of answer, Draco turns his head towards her with a frown to see with shock that the ghost was starting to fade.  
" W..What is happening?!"  
He asks while she looks at herself with widened eyes.  
" I'm..I'm disappearing !"  
" It's impossible! I have..!"  
He was about to say that he had her drawing, but then notices with horror that the drawing was covered by the snow of the candy he had put in his bag..It was dissolving ! He looks back at her with tears in his eyes.  
" Quick! You need to go back to the castle!"  
But, she collapses on the ground and whispers.  
" I..can't. I'm too weak.."  
Draco shakes his head before running towards the broom shop and throwing money at the cashier.  
" Keep the change!"  
He takes the broom he had seen earlier and runs back where Myrtle was more and more translucid. He carefully takes her in his arms and rides the broom as fast as he possibly can.  
" Hey! Myrtle! Don't you dare die for good! You hear me you stupid ghost?! I forbid you to go to the other world!"  
But, Myrtle doesn't hear him, and even with their weird connection, Draco has some trouble hanging onto Myrtle that was now nearly completely transparent. He pushes his broom even faster and crashes into his room. He runs towards the teddy bear and puts it near her, begging whoever was listening that he wasn't too late. He takes the face of Myrtle with both of his hands and can't help but cry out.  
" Come on Myrtle! You stubborn ghost! You've haunted this place for so long! Fight and get back! I know you can! Come on! Remember! Remember the snowball fight! Remember the night we first met in your crappy toilets! Remember your hideout! Remember your damned sculptures and notebook! Remember Sir Hector the Third!.."  
He then lowers his head near hers and in one last desperate attempt, whispers.  
" Remember me.."  
Suddenly, the normal bluish color seems to be returning to her and she then mumbles.  
" You remembered.."  
He opens his eyes wide and looks at her.  
" Myrtle?! Can you hear me?!"  
She smiles maliciously and, finally, opens one eye at him.  
" You remembered the name of Sir Hector the Third?"  
He stays silent for a second before hitting her in the chest.  
" You scared the Hell out of me, you stupid girl! I thought you were gone forever!"  
Myrtle laughs a little before floating back up.  
" Sorry..but, to be fair, I really thought I was not going to come back at some point!"  
He frowns before getting up as well.  
" Well, why didn't you? I mean, I'm glad you stayed but, isn't it the goal of all ghosts to..go to the other side, so to speak ?"  
She laughs openly at his question, as if it was the funniest joke ever.  
" This is not how it works, silly! Fading away because you've gone too far from your haunting place is not the same as "departing". When you depart, it's sudden and usually, from what I've heard, it's supposed to be a sense of relief and happiness that envelops you whole..Whereas, when you fade out..You disappear completely. Your soul is lost forever..You don't go anywhere, you just..stop existing completely."  
Myrtle stares at his floor in some kind of contemplation and Draco sits next to her with relief and, thinking about her words as well.  
"So, does that mean that if I hadn't come back in time..You would have been gone?"  
She nods and a shiver runs down Draco's back. But, unlike the anger he had first thought he would have to face from the ghost, but what she does is a thousand times worse, she only smiles in defeat at the boy before saying in a shrug.  
" But, you know Draco..I've been here for more than 40 years..I'll have to go, one day or another, and I don't mind. Really. I took revenge on Olive Hornby, I went to my parents funerals, I saw my classmates graduate..Clearly, I don't even know why I'm still here? And, to be honest, if it wasn't for you, I think I would have decided to fade away a long time ago.."  
Draco frowns at her words before shaking his head vividly.  
" You can't say that..Too many people already left me..And without you, I don't have any chance to ever see even a glimpse of my patronus. Today, the few sparks you saw were the best attempt I've ever made..and it was a memory involving you.."  
She widens her eyes at that and Draco seems to understand what he just said since he blushes but yells defensively.  
" But..But don't let it go to your head!"  
She smirks at his sudden defensiveness and shakes her head reassuringly.  
" I wouldn't dream of it..But, if you don't mind me asking, what memory was it?"  
He blushes even more before massaging the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
" The snowball fight.."  
Myrtle smiles genuinely, but, still confused.  
" But, you had snowball fights before, no?"  
" Yes..it wasn't like that..The others were more or less hostile and it wasn't about having fun, but win..Whereas, with you, I don't care if I win or not.."  
At his words, she can't help but tease him a little, elbowing him a little.  
" Jeez, Draco ! Thanks Draco! That must have been really hard to say! Are you sure your ego is okay ?! "  
As a response, he elbows her back with a flustered smile.  
" Oh, shut it ! Or I'll warn my father about what we can do and he'll lock you away in a dungeon somewhere ! "  
She snorts before replying.  
" Ah ! Here he is! Draco Malfoy the brat in all his glory!"  
He can't help but laugh at that.  
" Well, look who's talking?"  
She nods admittedly before lying on his floor, sighing.  
" Fair point."  
He lies down as well and they both stare at the ceiling for a while, in comfortable silence, until the bell for dinner time rings and Draco sighs before getting up.  
" I need to go, or those dimwits will start wondering where I've gone to.."  
She nods, trying to hide her disappointment at his departure. But, just as he was about to open the door, she hugs him from behind, trying to give him a little bit of courage.  
" See ya, Draco..Don't forget that you are the strongest witch I've ever had the chance to meet."  
Before he could answer, she flies through the door and gets back to her toilets. Draco stands there for a while, his hand on the handle of the door and, he smiles. He genuinely smiles and chuckles to himself.  
" What the Hell are you trying to do, you stupid ghost ?"  
He then gets out and makes sure to not let any emotions through when he starts walking towards the Great Hall..But then, during dinner, as the headmaster was talking about the Yule Ball, an idea passes through his head, the only problem? Having to ask the headmaster about it..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Just wanted to thank you for reading this story and, if you appreciated the story, give it some kudos as it fuels my will to continue! And, of course, all constructive criticism is always welcomed.

" Headmaster ?"  
Dumbledore is surprised to see none other than Draco himself standing in front of him, in his office no less.  
" Yes? What is it my boy?"  
He asks, curious of the reason why the boy would want to come willingly to his office, hoping that he wasn't there to accomplish the will of the Dark lord sooner than expected. But, the boy only takes a big breath before saying.  
" I..I have a favor to ask.."  
The old man arks an eyebrow at this and invites the young boy to sit down.  
When he does, Dumbledore only smiles patiently before nodding his head to invite the young boy to speak again.  
" Alright, I'm all ears. What is the matter, Draco?"

Myrtle was concerned, she hadn't seen Draco for at least a week and hadn't dared fly to his room herself, it was the day before the most awaited night of the year : the Yule Ball. Myrtle had always wanted to go, to have her first dance and wear the dress she would have bought especially for the occasion..The beautiful purple dress she had seen would have been perfect. But, no point in dwelling now. What was done was done. She hears the door of her toilets open up and is happy to see Draco standing there. He smiles at her before saying in a victorious voice.  
"I did it, Dumbledore accepted that you come to the Yule Ball this year !"  
She widens her eyes at the news and searches for anything in his eyes that might indicate that he was messing with her, but when she is sure he was serious and, she smiles widely. Before he could react, the ghost tackles him to the ground in a bear crushing hug.  
" Thank you! Thank you so much, Draco!"  
He smiles, despite himself and nods.  
" No problem.."  
However, she frowns while standing up.  
" But, I thought that this event was only supposed to be for the living students? No ghosts allowed?"  
She asks, wanting to know how Draco had succeeded in convincing Dumbledore himself to let her go. But, Draco only smiles mysteriously at her.  
" Let's just say, you owe me one.."  
Myrtle frowns, but doesn't say anything and let's him get up.  
" I need to go back to class, just wanted to let you know.."  
He smiles again before getting out, leaving the ghost to her thoughts while he was coming back to class.  
At first, she was hesitant but then, Myrtle can't help but feel curious about this festive event that most of the Hogwarts students seemed so excited about. Also, she wanted to see how Draco would look like, as a result, she feels as if she should try to change as well..She had seen some ghosts change their attire for a short period of time and wanted to know if she could do it as well, to surprise Draco. This is how she ends up in front of Rowena Ravenclaw aka The grey lady, the only ghost she didn't mind too much. Myrtle looks at her feet and Rowena arks an eyebrow at her, asking herself why the young ghost would want to meet with her.  
" I..I want to know how ghosts can change appearances..when it comes to attire I mean..And I was wondering if you could teach me?"  
Rowena, firstly surprised by her question, but can only smile at the request before nodding.  
" I see..If my memory is correct, the Yule Ball is on its way and you never got the chance to participate, young lady. I would gladly help you, if you promise me to tell me the tale of your night later..To be honest, I'm quite bored here all alone and wouldn't mind learning about a new story..especially of a ghost at the Yule Ball."  
Myrtle smiles before nodding in agreement.  
" Sure..I don't know if there will be any exciting part in this story but, if you wish to be entertained, I don't mind."  
Rowena smiles gratefully at her before turning around her, seizing her up and down.  
" I see..Well, the first time I tried to do it, the transformation only lasted 20 minutes, but, I'm sure you can make it last at least an hour if you put your mind to it. Now, you have to visualize the kind of attire you want in your mind and hold onto this image as long as you can..Now, try."  
Myrtle closes her eyes and concentrates on the dress she had always wanted for the Yule Ball, at a time where she could still dream of participating in the event as a human. She visualizes how it would fit perfectly on her and how her horrible glasses would disappear, replaced by contact lenses that her parents would have finally had the money for..and that pigtails would become fashionable at last, curling them just the right way.  
When she opens her eyes, Rowena is smiling and nods.  
" It worked..you look stunning my dear.."  
Myrtle floats towards the nearest mirror and smiles to herself. For the first time she felt..pretty.  
" You look like a princess.."  
Rowena compliments her and Myrtle smiles widely. All her life, she had been compared to many things: a pig, a cow, a loser, a waste of space..But, never had she ever been compared to a princess.  
" Now, go catch your prince.."  
Rowena says with a wink before floating away and Myrtle would have surely blushed if she could.  
" W..What?!"  
She yells, embarrassed at Rowena's comment, but she is already gone. Myrtle shakes her head before starting flying towards Draco's bedroom where she hoped to find him before the start of the Yule Ball.  
She enters the room and is suddenly caught off guard by the striking vision of Draco Malfoy in a tuxedo. He was looking at himself in his gigantic mirror and tugging on his sleeves every 5 seconds, even though Myrtle finds him perfect as he is. She floats inside and waits for him to notice her, not daring to speak first, which he does through the said mirror. He freezes for a second or two before turning around and looking at her up and down in astonishment.  
" Myrtle ? You..You look.."  
She laughs at his awestruck expression and he awkwardly laughs as well, massaging the back of his head and blushing profusely.  
" I mean, you look beautiful.."  
She smiles even more and Draco finds himself thinking that all those girls or guys who dared call her ugly truly didn't know what they were talking about..He takes a step towards her when the door of his bedroom suddenly opens, showing a very excited Pansy in a green dress.  
" Draco! Are you..?!"  
Myrtle and Pansy seem both startled by each other's presence and Draco smiles falsely at Pansy.  
" I don't think you've met before. Pansy, this is Myrtle, Myrtle, this is Pansy.."  
Pansy, looking at the ghost with new hostility at her new appearance, grabs the arm of Draco possessively before spatting.  
" His date to the Yule Ball!"  
Myrtle forces herself to smile politely and nods.  
" I see..Have fun then..Green looks good on you, Pansy. I'm glad to see that Draco has such a beautiful girlfriend to accompany him..Have a good night."  
She says before floating away and Pansy smiles triumphantly at the mention of being Draco's girlfriend, even stopping the ghost from leaving as a result.  
" Hey! Why don't you come with us?! At least, you've got good taste and you're already dressed for the occasion! It would be a shame to have all of your efforts go to waste!"  
Myrtle winces at the loud voice of Pansy and shakes her head.  
" I..I don't think it's a good idea.."  
Draco was about to agree when Pansy frowns and replies.  
" Nonsense! You'll fit right in! Come on! Don't you want to know how it feels like?! I mean, stop being Moaning Myrtle for a second and start having fun! Not like you're going anywhere soon.."  
" Pansy!"  
Draco warns her but, Myrtle turns around towards them at the nickname before nodding in agreement.  
" No. She's right. Plus, I promised someone that I'll tell her how it went.."  
Pansy's smile couldn't get any wider and Draco suddenly has a bad feeling about tonight. But, he doesn't have the time to warn Myrtle since Pansy drags him towards the Yule Ball, followed by a very uncomfortable Myrtle. When they enter the Ball room however, Myrtle is amazed by the lights and the magic that seem to be filling the room with wonder and Christmas spirit. She recognizes some familiar faces here and there, even Harry Potter smiles at her when he sees her. She smiles back and sits next to him. Pansy and Draco start dancing and she does her best to ignore them, focusing her attention on the cheerful atmosphere, listening to the music and feeling a happiness that she never felt before as a ghost. However, her moment of peace is interrupted by..Harry? He is calling her and she turns her face towards the young boy that had stood up and was extending his hand towards her, embarrassed.  
" I know that you may not want to dance with me after what happened with Draco in your toilets but, I just wanted to say sorry and thought that, maybe, a dance would do us both some good? My dance partner seems to have found another date..and you don't seem to have one."  
She looks at his hand and, for a moment, feels disappointed that the strange connection she seems to have with Draco doesn't apply to people like Harry. But, she is willing to try. She smiles and stands up to put her hand above his with a small smile.  
" Sure. Let's go."  
He nods before leading her to the dance floor and starts dancing with her, his hand above her hips and the other under her hand. They start waltzing around the room and, even some have to acknowledge the change for the best of the moaning ghost. But then, Harry is harshly shoved aside and it's another hand that takes hers, a hand that can actually grab hers. She looks deep into eyes as blue as the sea and smiles without thinking about it. But then, she looks at Harry that had been pushed aside rather brutally and frowns at Draco, trying to get out of his grip, only to find it impossible. She then warns the boy in a low voice.  
" Draco..He will know that you can touch me if you keep gripping at me like that.."  
But, he doesn't let her go and, even worse, he frowns at her and seems angry.  
" I don't care. He can know, they can all know as far as I care. You really thought I would let you dance with that idiot? Come on..He doesn't deserve you.."  
She nearly scoffs at that.  
" And you do? Come on Draco, you already have a pretty girl at your arm, why would you want to have the ghost as well? People will get suspicious. Let me go and go back to her..It's better that way."  
But, he only tightens his grip on her and puts his other hand on her back forcefully, and dear Merlin, his fingertips felt as if they were made of fire. She shivers and Draco smiles.  
" Nice blush..Careful, or people might think you are getting flustered."  
She frowns in incomprehension.  
" What are you talking about? Ghosts can't blush.."  
He laughs before looking back at her.  
" Maybe you should look at yourself in a mirror, because it certainly looks like you're blushing to me.."  
She feels hot..Why does she feel hot? It can't be..Draco clearly enjoys her confusion since he then whispers in her ear.  
" I wonder..Could I be the one creating this reaction ? By touching you. You said it yourself, this is a first for a ghost and you touched me plenty of times before..How about I return the favor?"  
As if to prove his point, he lifts his hand on her back, his fingertips the only things touching her and she feels as if her face is on fire.  
" Draco! Stop it! You know that "touching" is not the same thing as what you're doing right now!"  
She hides her face in the crook of his neck to hide her blush from others and the whimper that just got out of her mouth.  
" Oh really? Then, enlighten me, what am I doing?"  
Draco only chuckles when she can't seem to be able to find an answer and Myrtle even wonders if he is not the son of the Devil to appreciate embarrassing her like that..Suddenly, he blows air in her ear and Myrtle tightens the grip she had on his shoulders.  
" Stop.."  
She whispers, clearly not in control anymore and Draco uses that to his advantage, his hands travelling up and down her sides. Suddenly, Myrtle grabs his hands and takes a step back, Draco was sure that if she had been alive, she would have been panting.  
" Draco Malfoy. Stop. If this is payback for dancing with Harry, I get it. Now, stop messing with me!"  
He frowns before answering her.  
" Don't you get it? It's not about damned Potter, nor Pansy, it's not even about the Yule Ball..I couldn't invite a ghost as my date for the Yule Ball, but do you really think I would have gone through the trouble of asking Dumbledore himself just to mess with you? Merlin, for a ravenclaw, you truly are clueless.."  
She looks up at him, still confused and he sighs before looking straight at her with something reassembling desperation in his eyes.  
" Myrtle, I.."  
But, he doesn't get to finish his sentence, he had seen Pansy that was fuming with anger and cursed. Plus, Harry was walking towards them with a frown, wanting to get answers.  
" Crap..We need to go.."  
He takes her hand and starts running towards the exit. When they are far enough, he takes a big gulp of air and laughs.  
" Damn, I really thought she would kill me.."  
Myrtle laughs as well before noticing with disappointment that she had come back to her usual self..No more pretty dress and her glasses had come back on her nose. She sighs loudly before Draco suddenly asks.  
" What is that? "  
She looks up and widens her eyes at the thing he was pointing at.  
" Nothing. Just a decoration."  
She is quick to answer and Draco frowns at her.  
" You're a terrible liar."  
And she replies with another sigh.  
" I know.."  
" So what is it, really? "  
She grimaces, trying to find a way to not be too awkward about it.  
" A traditional Christmas plant from the muggle world. It's called a mistletoe.."  
" Traditional? How so?"  
He asks.  
" Some people say that..kissing under a mistletoe is supposed to bring you good luck..This is why, when two people are caught under it, they are supposed to kiss."  
Draco snickers mockingly.  
" Another stupid muggle tradition.."  
Myrtle feels relieved that Draco didn't take it seriously, but can't help but feel a pang in her chest at his mocking tone concerning the tradition..It made her think of her own Christmases, back at home. He seems to notice her sudden change in mood since he smiles almost slyly before grabbing her hand  
" But..if it is tradition..It would be rude not to give it a try.."  
He pulls her flushed against him and puts his hands on each side of her face, looking straight into her eyes.  
" Draco, you don't have to. It's just a muggle tradition and.."  
But, he cuts her off by pressing his lips against hers. She feels all sorts of emotions run past her but, most of all, shock and something else. She finally closes her eyes and, starts floating without her knowing, even her pigtails start floating up. When she opens her eyes again, she finds a blushing Draco with a wide grin.  
" Not bad for a ghost.."  
She feels her face flushing as never before and she quickly flies away in embarrassment before Draco could catch her. Some students could have sworn to see a dark blue ghost wandering the halls of Hogwarts that night, but who would believe a bunch of drunk teenagers? Only Draco knew what had truly happened..and he was still smiling at the memory of the little rabbit who had ran away from him faster than a racing owl that night..Little did she know that the poison had already infiltrated her very core..There wasn't anything that could stop it now. Fate had been sealed the moment his lips had met hers. Fast is the rabbit, but patient is the snake..


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a month now, Draco has classes all day and can't find the time to see her. Not that she minded really, not eager to confront him about what had happened that night, but Myrtle had to admit that she was missing the blond boy. She doesn't dare go see him in his room and he didn't come see her. She feels..bored ? But, her boredom is quickly cured when Harry and his two friends walk in her toilets. She smiles and floats down to meet them. Harry Potter was the only boy she could stand..if not the only person. He was the kind of boy she would have had a crush on when she was alive. Popular. Tall. Handsome...And those glasses were adding a little something that she particularly liked.  
" Hello Myrtle. We just wanted to ask you a question ? If you don't mind that is ?"  
Harry starts and she smiles at his politeness.  
" Sure! Go ahead Harry, I'm always happy to help you.."  
He smiles back at her before asking.  
" So..We found an old school picture of the year when Voldemort was..a student. And, we found you on it as well. So, we were wondering if you could please tell us who he was and also if you knew any of his weaknesses ?"  
Myrtle freezes at the photo that brings back so many memories: of girls talking about their crush and boys making fun of girls when they would ask them out on a date, including her..Let's be honest, she was a pretty obvious girl when it came to having a crush, starting with James Potter that had been..quite clear about his opinion on the subject.  
" You ?! And me ?! Are you serious ?! Oh God, I'd rather date a niffler ! At least, he'd make me rich !"  
Soon after, Sirius and Remus had started laughing while James had imitated the sounds of a pig. She still remembers the taste of her bitter tears and Olive Hornby, taking pictures of her moment of utter shame..She had stood up and had wanted to get out when she had collided head first with someone..The laugh of Olive only increasing while she had started crying, many people singing around her.  
" Moaning Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle! Don't listen to her or your ears might bleed!"  
At that moment, she had covered her ears and screamed, in pain and sadness.  
But then, someone had extended his hand towards her, helping her get up and making everyone look at the boy with surprise or even shock.  
Olive had taken the picture Harry was showing her at that moment while asking mockingly.  
" Well, isn't it cute? Mimi found herself a knight in shining armor!"  
But then, he had glared at her so badly that even Olive Hornby hadn't been able to say anything more. In fact, nobody had dared make fun of her again that day.  
Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle was his name. Great hair. Great mind. And most of all, a way to make Olive Hornby jealous. She wanted him and for some mysterious reason, he didn't. At some point, Olive had even put some veritaserum in her cup at dinner time to embarrass her in front of Tom..But, when she had blurted out her crush on him, Olive and everyone else, including herself, had been shocked by his answer. He had smiled politely at Myrtle before looking back at Olive with a frown.  
" Well, for a Gryffondor, you truly are a coward Olive..Sending me this poor girl to be humiliated in such a way, hoping I wouldn't notice you, giggling like a hyena in the background..But, you know what? I'll play your little game.."  
He had then returned his eyes back on her and had nodded.  
" Very well. Myrtle, I'll be your boyfriend."  
This sentence had been the origin of chaos in the Great Hall and many had been deeply against his decision, including in his own house, but Myrtle had never been so happy. The little gifts left in her dorm. The peace and quiet resulting from her change in status. The long discussions under the stars. He was perfect. She liked to think that she was making him happy as well. But, everytime she tried to make him open up or learn anything personal about him, he would back up or look so conflicted that she would instantly hate herself for even asking in the first place. The day he decided to break up with her, she felt as if the ground had just opened beneath her feet and swallowed her whole..She didn't know what to do. She wanted to look up at his face, maybe she would even find a tear or two on his perfect face..or at least a hint of what she had done wrong ? But, she hadn't and he had walked away, leaving her behind as if nothing had happened. She had felt tears running down her cheeks and just wanted to run back to her room to cry some more..But, she hadn't expected to collide with Olive Hornby herself and her gang.  
" Wait..Don't tell me. Your boyfriend just broke up with you, didn't he? Poor Myrtle, as if a guy like him would ever like you. He probably dated you out of pity. I mean, look at you?! Who would ever want to spend time with someone as ugly and fat as you?!"  
Suddenly, one of her friends started insulting her as well.  
" I mean, pigtails?! I knew you were mentally deficient but, come on! And those glasses, it is just like you to have such horrible things on your face! Another gift from your muggle parents, I suppose? Merlin, have some dignity and go hide somewhere until the end of the semester at least, piggy!"  
They laughed while pushing her harshly out of the way and Myrtle fell, but the worst part was, she felt so alone..She soon ran to the toilets and..this is how Moaning Myrtle was born.  
" He was cruel. Mean. Scornful. A heartless bully and most of all..vicious when it came to get what he wanted...I only knew him under the name of Tom. And, as for his weaknesses, if he had any, I did not stay around long enough to know them.."  
Her heart tightens at the memories. The most ironic thing was, unlike Olive, she had never felt any need for vengeance against Tom, she had held a grudge of course..But never felt the need to take revenge over what he had done. He had been there for her more than any other person ever had, besides her parents. He had listened to her complaints, he had patiently waited for her at the end of their classes and even though she was a ravenclaw and a muggle, he had never complained about that. He had been a beautiful page in her short story and the only regret she has, was to not have had the strength to look him straight in the eyes when he had broken up with her. He may have been cruel and cold in his words, but maybe, just maybe, his eyes would have told a different story, given her a reason for the abrupt news.  
" Damn, he sounds terrible! He sounds like bloody Malfoy! "  
Myrtle glares at the red-head who had just opened his mouth before replying almost angrily.  
“Don't compare him to Draco! He's sensitive, people bully him, too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry!"  
She hadn't meant to sound so harsh but, Ron only shrugs before turning towards Harry with a small smile.  
"Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would’ve done everyone a favor…"  
Her words caught in her throat at Ron's words and her eyes widened in painful shock. Hermione glares at him and Harry tries to apologize for his friend's words, but she only takes a few steps back and starts sobbing.  
" I'm sorry, Ron didn't mean it like that..He wasn't Voldemort at the time and I'm sure.."  
She suddenly cuts him off while glaring at the three of them.  
" You're sure of what, Harry?! That he wasn't the same at the time than he is now?! That he didn't mean to kill me?! You think I am that stupid?! You think Moaning Myrtle doesn't know that she may be haunting Hogwarts for that exact reason?! You think that Myrtle Elizabeth Warren doesn't know that he certainly used her and didn't care about her at all?! It's always the same thing ! I help people and people continue to be mean to me ! I was just trying to make you understand how I see things, but it's always the same thing with you, gryffondors! You never listen!"  
Hermione rolls her eyes knowing where this was going..Harry frowns in confusion, but then, another voice raises behind them.  
" I'll make you eat those words, Weasley!"  
They all turn their heads towards a very angry Draco with his wand withdrawn and pointed towards them. He glares at the golden trio before starting yelling again.  
" I thought you were losers before..But now, I have confirmation ! You are as dumb and mean as I thought you were and even more!"  
Surprisingly, it's Ron that answers.  
" Why do you care, Malfoy?! It's not like you to care about anything or anyone other than yourself!"  
Draco tightens his grip on his wand and Harry withdraws his as well, but then, a dark aura seems to chill all of them to the bone.  
" Get out.."  
Myrtle whispers, floating between them, facing the golden trio. They look at her confused before she yells, louder and definitely scarier with her eyes completely white.  
" GET OUT !"  
The water rises around them as a warning and they are smart enough to take the hint. However, Harry glares at Draco while running past him. He still hadn't forgotten about that night when he had pushed him out of the way and grabbed Myrtle to run out of the Ball room, but, he doesn't dare confront him in the presence of Myrtle who was clearly too angry to talk about it. Draco is the only one who stays and even takes a step towards Myrtle, but she cries out.  
" Don't! Go! Please!"  
But, Draco doesn't budge and only takes more steps though the water now covering the floor.  
" I can't do that.."  
He whispers and she suddenly stands up to yell at him angrily.  
" Why can't you just leave me alone?! You don't come to see me for a whole month after kissing me and, what?! You suddenly remembered my existence because you've seen Harry Potter talk to me?! How selfish can you be?! Or you just want to talk to me about your problems because you know I would tell no one?! Use me like..?!"  
She was about to say his name: Tom. But, she bites her non-existent lip instead. Draco stares at her for a while, not saying anything while she sits back down, her head hidden in her arms.  
She only scoffs at his silence before glaring up at him.  
"Who am I kidding?! I'm Moaning Myrtle. I wouldn't expect you to care. Who would ever want to care about ugly, miserable, moping, Moaning Myrtle?"  
She cries out and Draco suddenly catches her wrist to pull her flush against his body.  
" I care! I care so much about you! More than I ever cared about anyone or anything before! And it hurts! It hurts so damn much!"  
He screams and her eyes widen at the boy's honesty, but also at the warm feeling of a living body. He tightens his grip around her waist and buries his face in the crook of her neck to hide his tears.  
" Don't you think you could have just floated to my room?! You're the one who ran away that night! I waited for you, every night, thinking you would show up..but you never did. I decided to come today because I was tired of waiting."  
She feels guilty and tentatively wraps her arms around him as well.  
" I thought you would have forgotten about me..It's easy. Just, close your eyes and forget about the round glasses, the pigtails, the ugly face and poof. No more tiresome Moaning Myrtle.."  
He mumbles something but Myrtle can't hear it.  
" Come again?"  
He sighs before repeating.  
" I don't want to forget about you.."  
She frowns before asking.  
" I thought you didn't want to be my friend? That you just wanted to get rid of the fact that you can touch me? Even that, you can forget..Moaning Myrtle is nothing more than a memory, a ghost, a nothing..Just, close your eyes, Draco. You don't need me. I can listen to you, but I know that you don't need me.."  
His reaction surprises her, he tightens his grip on her and childishly responds.  
" If you dare move, I swear to end my life here and there! Now, stand still, you stupid ghost.."  
Myrtle is shocked by his words, not that she felt offended, but only surprised by how desperate he sounded. She often dreamt of a companion, another unfortunate soul to keep her company..But, she also knew that that would mean depriving Draco of the life he could have..She shakes her head before smiling sadly and petting his head gently.  
" Draco, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere until you ask me to..but, I just want you not to get too attached to me. I'm dead, Draco. One day, you could wake up and not find me by your side..And when that time comes, I want you to realize that, you never needed me. You only need someone to talk to."  
He loosens his grip and looks up at her with his crystal blue eyes before shaking his head.  
" Never. I spent 17 years of my life without meeting anyone like you..Now, I want you to promise me that you'll stay. No, I order you to stay.."  
She finds herself feeling flustered by the way he looks at her with such confidence, even though she knows making that promise is impossible and smiles again before nodding vehemently.  
" Of course..Not that I'm planning to go anywhere. I'm a ghost. Remember?"  
She says jokingly and Draco smiles at her.  
" Yeah..I wish we could have met before you.."  
She cuts him off nonchalantly.  
" Stop right there. Before I died? That's what you were going to say, right? Don't be silly, Draco. We both know that if it had been the case, we wouldn't even have known of each other's existence..You, a pureblood slytherin and me, a muggleborn ravenclaw..Not to mention that you would have surely bullied me.."  
He wants to reply that she is wrong, that they would have met, that he would have never dared bullied her, that they would have become friends..that he would have eventually fallen in love with her. But, he knows that it's impossible. She was right. As always. He then sees the picture that Harry had shown her floating above the water and looks at it with a frown.  
" I heard you when you were talking about Tom..It's Him, isn't it ? The boy from the portrait ?"  
Myrtle wishes to say that she doesn't know what he is referring to, that she has no clue of who he is talking about..But, that would be a lie. She sighs before nodding.  
" I didn't know who he would become at the time. I only thought he was another popular boy that would never know of my existence..But then, Olive had to put some damn veritaserum in my drink and ask me who I fancied in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Of course, since Tom was the most popular and handsome boy of the school, my answer was him. He was the only boy who had never been really mean to me..But, I still wish I could turn back in time and understand better why he left me the way he did.."  
Draco opens his eyes wide at the thought, Moaning Myrtle had a boyfriend?! And none other than the Dark Lord himself?! He would have laughed at her misfortune if he hadn't learned to like the ghost. This is maybe why he suddenly decides to help her.  
" My father teached me a spell to spy on Potter and his friends, it can show an event that happened in a place, even when the people are gone, you just have to think of the moment and it'll bring you back to that exact moment..Do you want me to try? Where did he break up with you?"  
She looks up at him with widened eyes, not knowing what to do or say. She wanted to know, of course, but she never thought she'd actually get the chance..She stands up and floats towards the door, waiting for Draco to follow her, and after a second or two, he does. He also puts an invisible spell on Myrtle and him.  
They soon arrive in the corridor where it happened, she still can picture the awful smile of Olive in her mind and replay the cold words of Tom..Suddenly, she was less and less sure of her decision. But then, Draco takes her hand reassuringly.  
" You're helping me with my patronus. Let me help you with saying goodbye to your past.."  
She closes her eyes and sighs in defeat before closing her fingers on his hand.  
" Okay..I trust you."  
He smiles and nods before withdrawing his wand to cast the spell.  
When she opens her eyes, she remains in the same corridor, but something has changed. She feels different. Everything feels different. She looks at her hands and sees that they are not their usual bluish color, but the same color as they used to be when she was alive. She is so surprised that she doesn't notice the dark-haired teen standing in front of her, not until he speaks.  
"Elizabeth. I think we should break up..I thought about it and, I think it is for the best..From this moment, we're strangers. For both of our sake, do not try to see or reach for me again."  
Words start flowing out of her mouth without her consent and she feels the same pain she had felt all those years ago..But then, she takes a big breath before lifting her gaze to meet his, his eyes would have perhaps appeared cold or unbothered for anyone else, but Myrtle knew better. He was afraid. Utterly and unmistakably afraid. She feels herself crying even more when he is gone and everything goes as it happened before she runs to the toilets: she sees herself running away and enters the toilets. Ghost Myrtle was about to walk away as well until she notices Tom, waiting in a nearby corridor. She frowns in confusion before seeing Olive Hornby and her gang walking in that same corridor. The smile of Olive fades as soon as she sees him and Tom glares at her before suddenly taking out his wand. Olive doesn't have the time to get away that she is hit full force with a curse that sends her flying against a wall. Her gang runs away in fear and she is forced to face Tom's wrath alone. She is afraid and looks up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"I..I was only joking! You don't even care about her?! Why would you attack me?!"  
She asks and Tom crouches in front of her with a cruel smile and his whole being radiating with pure rage that even Myrtle herself feels it.  
"If you ever dare make her cry again..I will make sure your life remains one full of suffering and pain that you can't even imagine! Did I make myself clear?"  
Hornby answers with a small nod before crying out.  
"I don't understand! Why her?! Why would you care for a mudblood like her?!"  
He laughs darkly before standing up and glaring down at her.  
"Do you even know why I broke up with her? Why I sent her away? Because, this "mudblood", as you call her, was starting to make me see the world as something else than the chaos that it is..She is a mudblood and even though, she's the only person that I don't want dead! I started to care about someone else than myself and it was becoming dangerous for her and for me! But, thank you for reminding me of my true purpose..Now, I know that I was right. And, if it wasn't for your blood status, I wouldn't have hesitated before taking care of you like the piece of garbage you are!"  
Myrtle can't believe her eyes, she suddenly opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a scream. Tom and Olive both stand up and run towards the scream.  
Myrtle starts crying, knowing whose scream it was..She still follows them and witnesses both of their reactions with emotion. Olive sighs while opening the door of the toilets and starts by insulting her.  
"Are you in here again, sulking Myrtle? Because Professor Dippet asked me to look for you-"  
But, she freezes on the spot when she sees her body..Olive trembles and takes a step backwards. Tom looks inside as well and his eyes widen significantly upon seeing her.  
" No..No !"  
He screams before running by the side of her, now, cold dead body. He takes her body in his arms and, for the first time in years, Tom starts crying..  
" I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..Please, come back. Come back.."  
Even Olive starts crying before stammering.  
" I..I'm going to call a teacher.."  
But, he glares up at her and she doesn't dare move.  
" Don't you understand you dim-witted girl?! She's gone! Calling a teacher won't do anything! She's dead!"  
He then turns his eyes back towards Myrtle's face before gently placing a strand of her hair out of her face, almost tenderly behind her ear.  
"I'm so sorry for not chasing after you, Elizabeth. The basilisk never was meant to find you..You were never supposed to be my first victim. You were never supposed to be the one..I was a fool for not letting you in, even though I knew you were the only one who could truly understand me..Forgive me. I was afraid of you changing me. Also, I'm sorry for not having done this sooner.."  
He then lowered his lips upon hers gently under the widened eyes of both Olive and ghost Myrtle.  
He then stands up and turns towards Olive, suddenly raising his wand towards her and whispering through his tears.  
" Obliviate.."  
Suddenly, Myrtle gets back and Draco is there by her side, his expression as shocked as hers.  
" You..You saw..?"  
She asks, as if out of breath, and he nods.  
" He..He didn't want me to die..If I had just looked up that day, maybe I could have dissuaded him to follow his plan, maybe I could have saved both of us. I was so stupid!"  
Myrtle yells, gripping both of her pigtails and pulling on them to feel..feel anything. Pain. She wanted to feel pain..But, as she thought, she couldn't feel anything, only this awful feeling in her chest..She screams so loud that all of the taps burst and water starts gushing everywhere. Draco doesn't know what to do and only takes her in his arms and lets her cry on his shoulder as long as she needs to, even though the tears wouldn't really feel like real ones.  
" Myrtle. It wasn't your fault..You died because of him.."  
She looks at Draco and frowns.  
" Why push me away? He knew I could help him..but he pushed me away anyway..Why? He could have come visit me in the toilets! Tell me everything! But, he never came back, even though he knew I was here! He knew!"  
She repeats, her voice trembling with pain and sadness.  
Draco stays silent for a while before answering her with a sad smile. For once, he understands Voldemort's action.  
" Because, he loved you, Myrtle..He tried to protect you and failed. Because of that, he knew what he would become and knew that seeing you again wouldn't change anything.."  
She sobs and feels weak, even though she is a ghost.  
" I could have helped him! I would have done anything for this selfish bastard! He just had to ask me to stay and I would have! He could have saved me! We could have saved each other!"  
Draco feels bad for the ghost and can only hold her closer.  
" I'm sorry, Elizabeth.."  
He whispers and she takes a step back with widened eyes, shaking her head negatively.  
" No..Not that name..Never call me by that name again. He was the only one who did, and now, he's gone.."  
He tightens his hold on her and closes his eyes.  
" Ok..I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.."  
After a while, Myrtle calms down and Draco, even if he wanted to stay with her, had to go. He stands up and looks at Myrtle that only nods understandingly.  
" You should go get some sleep.."  
He nods and walks out of the toilets, but, unlike what Myrtle thought, doesn't go straight to his room and, instead, goes to Dumbledore's office. The old man is waiting for him and looks up at him briefly with a small smile before standing up. He walks around his desk and walks towards the boy until he is facing him completely. Draco doesn't dare look up at him and only gives him the golden snitch he had stolen from Oliver.  
" Here. Our agreement was for you to let her go to the Yule Ball and I'll bring you the golden snitch..Happy?"  
The headmaster nods his head before taking it and opening it, putting an object inside. Draco frowns before asking.  
" What is that?"  
Dumbledore looks at him through his glasses with a mischievous smile.  
" Wasn't it a part of our agreement not to speak of the why of our mutual demands?"  
Draco glares at the old man before looking at the golden snitch again.  
" It's for Harry..Isn't it?"  
He nearly spats his name in disgust and Dumbledore gives him the golden snitch without answering.  
" That, is none of your concern, Draco..Now, put it back where it belongs and don't tell anyone of our deal, understood?"  
Draco nods again before looking up at the old fool.  
" Crystal."  
" Good. Now, get on with it and don't let yourself be caught by any professors.."  
Draco nods before turning back towards the door and getting out. He wanted to know what was inside of course, but he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't be stupid enough to put an important object in the golden snitch in front of him without some kind of protection..He is walking towards the Quidditch quarters when someone suddenly calls his name.  
" Draco? Where are you going?"


	7. Chapter 7

" You've got to be kidding me?!"   
He curses under his breath before turning towards Myrtle that was looking at him with big inquisitive eyes.   
" I thought you were going to bed?"   
He replies immediately.   
" And I thought you never left your toilets?"  
She frowns at his coldness.   
" Well, I wanted to wish you a goodnight, but I couldn't find you in your room. I then decided to search for you.."  
He sighs, running his hand through his hair nervously before looking back at her.   
" Myrtle, this is really not a good time.."  
He tries to tell her gently, but she only looks at his hand holding the golden snitch, hidden behind his back.   
" What are you hiding?"  
She asks and Draco widens his eyes at the question. Crap! He couldn't let her see what he was holding! He swiftly gets out his wand while letting the snitch fall in his bag and smiles in an attempt to seem casual.   
" I couldn't sleep, so, I thought that I would maybe train myself for the spell Expecto Patronum."  
Her eyes brighten at his words and she smiles, glad that he was still training..until their environment hits her and she frowns.   
" Why come here? Couldn't you train in your room? And why in the middle of the night?"  
She becomes suspicious and raises an eyebrow before crossing her arms while eyeing him up and down.   
" Draco..What's really going on?"   
But, he only shrugs and tries to keep up the act.   
" I don't know what you are talking about. I wanted to train here for the space and at night so that nobody could see me struggle. But, I didn't really count on you searching for me. Now, can you please leave?"  
She still looks unsure about his explanations, but finally lets it go. She sits next to him and looks up at the sky.   
" Go on. I'm going to watch.."  
He didn't count on her staying, but she was looking at him with such challenge in her eyes that he doesn't find the will power to contradict her.   
She floats near him while he points his wand to the sky and thinks very hard of the happiest memories he had. His father being proud of him, his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, the moment Myrtle visited him in the infirmary, flying with no broom, him and Myrtle's first snowball fight, the snow angels, that time she helped him steal some chocolates and sweets from Honeydukes, the hideout, the drawings, that time he had seen her in her dress before the Yule Ball and finally, that kiss. He had often wondered afterwards if he had acted on impulse only or if he had truly wanted to kiss her. But, the answer is the same each time he sees her smile, that he hears her voice or that his heart tightens when he feels her sadness. Her face framed with her eternal pigtails being the only thing his mind can picture when he thinks of peace and friendship. Because, before anything else, Moaning Myrtle had become his best friend..The only true friend he had ever had, that didn't care if his name was Draco Malfoy or that his family was hateful towards muggles. She offered friendship and understanding when others only offered mindless following or unalterable loathing..Myrtle was a large part of most of his happiest memories. In fact, Myrtle was his happiest memory. It was as simple as that. He couldn't imagine anyone but her.   
" Draco! Draco, look! You did it! The spell is working! Look!"   
He opens his eyes and is shocked to see his patronus finally appearing, smiling while turning his head towards Myrtle that was clapping her hands, her eyes mesmerized by the white apparition.   
He wants to cry but holds it in, waiting for the shape to become clearer, forgetting to even breathe. When the patronus stabilizes however, the first thing he notices is the small gasp coming from Myrtle that was staring at the bouncing white rabbit with wide eyes..She then looks at Draco with a wide grin, clapping her hands together even quicker.   
" You did it! You did it, Draco! You have a patronus! I knew you would do it!"  
She flies down to wrap her hands around his neck and embrace him in joy.   
" It's beautiful! Just look at it go!"   
She squeals excitedly while following the patronus with her eyes while it runs around her, like he was wrapped around her little finger.   
" You know what?! You're going to laugh but, my patronus was..Mmh?!"   
She is cut off by his lips on hers and her eyes widen at the sudden intimate gesture. His hands are on either side of her face, preventing her from escaping this time. When he retreats, Myrtle is quicker to react and grabs Draco by the tie to yank him back towards her. Draco's eyes widen but, he soon melts into the kiss and smirks when she takes a step back. She was cold, but the fire in his heart was enough to warm them both up.   
" You don't have a clue of what you're doing, do you?"   
He asks and she giggles before shaking her head.   
" Not at all.."  
Draco smiles before putting his hand on her hip and the other one on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. However, in a moment of inattention, Myrtle touches the golden snitch and her fingers get through it, touching the object inside without noticing. They both take a step back to allow Draco to breathe and she smiles at him before putting her hand on his chest, searching for the heartbeat she had followed to find him when he was at the infirmary, the same that had allowed her to find him again when she had searched for him earlier.   
" Your heartbeat is so soothing..It feels as if I could sleep just by listening to it.."  
He smiles and suddenly yawns loudly, which makes Myrtle remember that Draco actually needed sleep..She stands up and extends her hand towards him with a big smile.   
" Want to take the shortcut?"  
Draco smiles back before taking her hand.   
" How could I say no?"

Unbeknownst to both of them that someone had caught them..Severus Snape was doing his usual rounds when he saw Draco summon his patronus and his surprise was only doubled by the kiss he shared with Myrtle..How could they even touch? It wasn't possible..He grits his teeths before gripping his arm in frustration. The brat was insufferable..but, Severus had to admit that a small part of him felt happy for the boy who had finally been able to summon his patronus..Maybe, something good would get out of this chaotic world? Anyhow, he would have to inform Dumbledore, but for now, he would let them enjoy the night. He would still have to dig deeper in the connection the two of them shared though..But maybe, just once, he could let Draco know how it feels to be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Draco wakes up early in order to go see Myrtle. But, he is surprised when he can't find her. She was nowhere to be found and this is when a dark thought goes through his mind..What if she had gone to the other world? What if that night was the last one he would ever spend by her side? He crumbles on the floor, shaking terribly and shakes his head, as to convince himself that it wasn't possible. He searches everywhere, in every room of the castle and grows more angry and frustrated by the minute. He finally ends up in Dumbledore's office where he asks him in a broken voice.  
" Where is she?"  
When the old man turns his head towards Draco with a small frown of incomprehension, Draco asks again in frustration.  
" WHERE IS SHE?!"  
" Who are you talking about, my young boy?"  
Dumbledore asks, genuinely confused.  
" Myrtle! She is gone! Where is she?!"  
He yells and looks at Dumbledore with tears in his eyes. Dumbledore is surprised to find Draco in such a state over a ghost, but responds honestly.  
" I don't know. But, I guess that every ghost must get to the other side at some point..Maybe, her time has come?"  
Draco falls to his knees and lets out a scream so guttural and so sorrowful that multiple persons wonder if an animal wasn't dying in Dumbledore's office as they were walking by. Draco had lost his confident, his only friend, his only love and the pain was such that he couldn't stand straight, his legs quivering as he tries to get back up and he feels dizzy. He can't stop sobbing and tightens his grip on his chest, just above the part that was hurting him the most. He feels alone. And it hurts. It hurts so bad. Dumbledore walks calmly towards the young man and puts his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
" I don't really know what she meant to you..But, what I know is that every heartbreak feels like a lifetime, when in fact you quickly learn to get over it. Now. Stand up, my boy. Don't let others see you like this.."  
Draco feels numb, but still finds the strength to nod and get up to get out of Dumbledore's office. 

When Myrtle wakes up..Wait..Wait..Wake up?! Myrtle opens her eyes wide and feels very different. She feels the water surrounding her, she can smell, hear and see as before she was a ghost and, when she raises her hands at the level of her eyes, she sees that her skin wasn't its usual vibrant blue, but her old skin tone..She then looks at her clothes that seemed the same, but colorful..She then feels something poking her at her side and takes out her wand..Was it a dream? Wait..Ghosts don't dream. It's not possible  
She stands up and looks at herself in the mirror before touching her cheek, pinching to check that it was real. She was..alive ? She smiles, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.  
" It's a miracle.."  
She whispers to herself. But, the first thing that comes to mind is Draco. She runs towards the exit and puts her hand on the handle before suddenly stopping dead in her tracks. What would be his reaction? Would he be happy? Confused? Disappointed? She bites her bottom lip before shaking her head in order to get all of those bad thoughts out of her head. Draco wasn't like that. He liked her as a ghost, he would still like her as a living girl, wouldn't he? She takes a big breath before opening the door and taking a step out, the cold wind making her shiver. Suddenly, she notices the rain pouring outside and the many students, running to get to safety. She walks towards the rain and extends her hand to feel the raindrops on her skin and laughs at the unfamiliar feeling. Suddenly, forgetting everything around her, she walks straight ahead under the rain, her eyes closed and her arms extended. She turns on herself multiple times, smiling at the feeling of freedom. She hears multiple students whispering among themselves, she feels their stares on her, but right now? She couldn't bring herself to care. She giggles before jumping in the mud puddles, dancing under the rain and a student even joins her..Here name was Luna, she thinks?  
" It's wonderful, isn't it?"  
The girl asks and Myrtle can't help but agree, knowing that they probably weren't even talking about the same thing.  
" Yes. Wonderful."  
They both look at each other and take each other's hands to dance in circles, giggling at the raindrops. Suddenly, Myrtle falls, but she stands up again and smiles before screaming happily while extending her arms towards the sky.  
" I'm alive!"  
Luna smiles at this strange girl that seemed so happy to be alive and the students can't help but wonder who she is? She wears the colors of Ravenclaw, however none of the students present seemed to recognize her, even though she felt oddly familiar to some of them.  
Dumbledore, Severus and McGonagall, having heard the commotion, get there and McGonagall is the first to react.  
" Girls! Get back here this instant! You are going to catch a cold!"  
But, they don't hear her and Dumbledore squints his eyes to get a better look. Severus Snape was about to go get them himself, but Dumbledore grabs his arm and asks.  
" Severus, could you kindly tell me who is the student dancing with Mrs Lovegood right now? I'm afraid my eyes may be failing me.."  
Severus frowns before taking another look at the girl's faces before his own face whitens at the realization.  
" I..Impossible.."  
Dumbledore nods, knowing that he wasn't the only one who was seeing the impossible. Severus turns his head towards Dumbledore with a confused frown.  
" Warren is alive. But how?"  
Dumbledore shrugs before getting his wand out to make a magical invisible umbrella appear.  
" Why don't we ask her ourselves? Minerva and you Severus, if you would so kindly ask the students to get back to their occupations?"  
McGonagall nods, even though as shocked as everyone else and starts to do exactly what he asked, as well as Severus. Myrtle's eyes widen at the sight of Dumbledore and she politely smiles, stopping dancing to walk towards him, Luna by her side.  
" Miss Warren. As lovely as it is to see you out of your grave..I must ask you how that happened?"  
Myrtle shrugs before replying.  
" I don't know. I woke up this morning in my toilets, alive. That's all I know. But, since I'm not a ghost anymore and all my classmates graduated, I imagine that you will ask me to go as soon as possible?"  
Dumbledore arks an eyebrow at the girl's conclusion and shakes his head.  
" Do you even have somewhere to go to?"  
Myrtle stares at the ground, only remembering now that her parents were dead.  
" I suppose not.."  
" Plus, if my memory is correct, you never got to properly graduate and your magic could be a bit rusty, isn't it? Your parents asked me to take care of you as a ghost, why would it be any different as a living girl?"  
Dumbledore asks and she blushes slightly.  
" I must admit, I didn't try to use my magic yet..and I've got nowhere else to go.."  
Dumbledore smiles at her and nods.  
" It's settled then! You will have to stay with us until you graduate?! And, I'm sure miss Lovegood will be more than happy to show you around..You are in the same house after all and in the same year. This is perfect."  
Luna smiles at the news and tightens her fingers around her hand.  
" I already know that we're gonna be best of friends."  
Myrtle smiles at the girl's kindness and nods again.  
" Thank you."  
Dumbledore smiles before turning around and walking back to dry land, followed by both girls. He turns one last time towards them.  
" However, I'll look a little more into this. I may be happy for you, but that doesn't mean there is no negative impact behind this sudden change..I can only advise you to be careful, miss Warren."  
She nods, worried but still excited about everything she would be able to experience now..She would be able to eat, to drink, to make friends..She wanted to tear up in joy and Luna seems to feel her happiness since she smiles at her.  
" Ready to go?"  
Myrtle smiles and nods.  
" Okay..but I must tell you I'm.."  
Luna cuts her mid sentence and shrugs nonchalantly.  
" Myrtle? Yes, I know. I'm actually surprised only a few people recognized you."  
Myrtle opens her eyes wide and Luna smiles kindly at her.  
" I'm Luna by the way.."  
Myrtle nods and smiles sheepishly at her.  
" Nice to meet you.."  
Luna nods in appreciation before hopping ahead, only stopping when she feels that Myrtle wasn't following her. She turns towards her and tilts her head, waiting.  
" Come on. We have to gto class.."  
Luna says to her and Myrtle bites her bottom lip in indecision.  
" I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go.."  
She finally admits and Luna shrugs before smiling at her.  
" Don't worry, I don't really know where I'm going most of the time..but, you can still hang out with me and we'll see where we end up. Together."  
She looks up at Luna, surprised by the incredible patience of the girl.  
" Why are you being so nice to me?"  
Luna doesn't answer for a couple of seconds, only smiles mysteriously before shrugging.  
" Guess you're just easy to trust..Plus, I don't see any reason why not to help you."  
Myrtle could have cried at the girl's pure heart, but only nods before following her.  
" Thank you."  
Luna nods in understanding before taking her hand.  
" You're welcome."

Soon, they enter Trelawney's class and Myrtle finds herself in the same room as Harry. But, he is too focused on his own cup of tea to notice her. She is debating whether to talk to him or not when, suddenly, professor Trelawney gets in front of her and asks her to drink her tea so she could tell her her future. Myrtle eyes the tea warily, it had been such a long time that she'd drank a nice cup of tea that she couldn't even remember how it felt like. She brings the cup to her lips and gives a tentative sip. Myrtle automatically relaxes and starts drinking it with eagerness. Once finished, she gives the cup to Trelawney that smiles before taking a look.  
" I see..a young love, strong apart, but unstoppable together. Even though fate seems to play a cruel game on them, they are to win it at the end..However, they will have many enemies along the way and to survive, they will have to let go of their Past.."  
Trelawney blinks rapidly before entering into some kind of transe. She brusquely grabs Myrtle's arm tightly, her voice having definitely changed.  
" White, is the color of the path you could have gotten on, Myrtle Elizabeth Warren.  
Blue is the one you decided to take.  
Red is our anger and black, is the unforgiveness of the above. You've twisted the rules of life and death and you will not stay unpunished. The Past is not one to disappear easily and the Future will not spare you. Ghost you will come back to be and your soul will be ours, forever..Fate has you caught by the tail and we will get our due. You may be alive, but as soon as your life ends this time, you will belong to us.."  
Myrtle opens her eyes wide in fear and Trelawney comes out of her transe to ask her in a slightly shaky voice.  
" What..What did I say?"  
If nobody had noticed Myrtle at the beginning, they certainly did now. She looks around and her eyes meet the ones of Harry that frowns before recognizing her. He was about to walk towards her when she runs out of the classroom, not even waiting for Luna that follows her, concerned. 

The rumor of the strange girl with pigtails dancing under the rain and who had the strangest of prophecies soon gets to Crabbe and Goyle and they automatically run to tell Draco.  
" Hey Draco! Did you hear about the Ravenclaw girl? She was dancing under the rain this morning, she will surely get a cold! What a dummy, right?!"  
Draco smirks mockingly at the news.  
"Loony Lovegood, no doubt.."  
Goyle shakes his head.  
" Nah, she was dancing with her..Some said she had pigtails..Even in Divination class, the teacher called her Myrtle.."  
Draco frowns at the news, but only shrugs. It couldn't be her..It had been a year. She was gone. No point in having false hopes now.  
" Must be a girl who ran mad, not surprising for a school like Hogwarts, run by such a pitiful headmaster, it's bound to end in disaster. Umbridge has been Hell over our heads and her sanctions only got worse. Soon, we'll all dance shirtless under the rain with her or have creepy prophecies like Potter.."  
Crabbe and Goyle snicker while Pansy and Blaise stare at each other, trying to find a way to tell Draco of their relationship. But, Draco doesn't seem to be focused and keeps looking out the window, as if he was waiting for something or someone? Blaise had a small idea of who he could be thinking about, but finds the idea too absurd to even fathom..  
Goyle laughs before saying in a mocking tone.  
" Some say the girl really looks like Moaning Myrtle! Ah! She must be so ugly.."  
Draco tenses up at his words..could it be?  
" But, she is gone, isn't she?"  
He asks to no one in particular and Blaise only nods in response.  
" Yeah. She disappeared just before Umbridge's arrival.."  
Draco closes his eyes and forbids himself to cry. Since the day she had disappeared, he had tried multiple times to summon his patronus, but no matter how many times he tried to summon it, the damn thing wouldn't materialize. He knew it was foolish. Him? Falling in love with a silly ghost? Impossible. He was just being silly. And yet..He couldn't stop himself from looking at every corner, waiting for the idiot to pop up and scare the hell out of him.  
Suddenly, Harry opens the door and snaps him out of his reverie. Draco frowns at the surprising visit and snares.  
" What are you doing here, Potter ?"  
He asks and his gang puts itself in front of him defensively. But, Harry seems unfazed and only takes Draco by the wrist.  
" Come with me. Right now."  
Draco frowns in incomprehension, but doesn't protest, asking his gang to stay here and following Harry outside. Harry then stops in front of the courtyard and points his finger towards one of the two girls sitting on a bench.  
" Tell me, doesn't she make you think of someone?!"  
Draco squints his eyes and his heart seems to skip a beat or two. He then turns his head towards Harry with a serious expression.  
" I swear Potter, If it's another one of your awful jokes!"  
But, Harry shakes his head negatively with a frown.  
" It's not. I thought it was you, but obviously, you didn't have a clue either.."  
Draco looks back at Myrtle that was now coming their way, holding Luna's hand as if they had always been friends. But, as soon as her chocolate brown eyes meet his icy blue ones, she stops abruptly. They stare at each other for a few seconds and even the other students seem to feel the growing tension. Draco was about to say something when Umbridge suddenly appears and puts herself between them.  
" Come on, students. Don't forget the rule. No male and female student should be at less than 8 inches from each other. Plus, you and Potter should be in class."  
Harry and Draco nod in silence and walk away while Myrtle and Luna stay put. Dolores turns towards them with a fake smile.  
"Didn't you hear me, young ladies ? Get back to class. Go on."  
The voice of Dolores Umbridge gets Myrtle back to reality and she frowns at the familiar voice. She turns in shock, recognizing her immediately.  
" Dolores.."  
She whispers while staring at the woman.  
" It's Miss Umbridge! Now, get back inside before I decide to give you both detention!"  
Myrtle frowns deeper before asking, nearly in disbelief.  
" You don't recognize me?"  
Dolores frowns, eyeing her up and down before shaking her head.  
" No. Should I?"  
Myrtle doesn't answer and Dolores doesn't give her a second glance before walking away.  
For the rest of the day, she doesn't see Harry or Draco, not until the last class with professor Snape. Slytherins have class with Ravenclaws and Myrtle is disappointed when Draco doesn't even give her a glance when she enters. She suddenly has an idea and gets out her wand to make a little golem of clay appear. The little golem starts walking clumsily around, making some students laugh on its way to Draco's table. The little golem raises his little chubby arms towards Draco that looks nearly disgusted at the little creature.  
He glares at Myrtle that shivers and still making eye contact, crushes the little golem under his fist. The way he was looking at her was murderous and made her wonder if he ever would talk to her again ? From what she'd heard from Luna, she'd been gone for a whole year. Of course he would be mad at her. She had left him. Suddenly, Severus Snape enters the classroom and everything falls quiet.  
" Amortentia. You have 40 minutes. In silence."  
He simply says and nobody dares say a word, only getting their cauldrons to start. But then, Myrtle does the unthinkable and raises her hand. Severus himself raises an eyebrow and says in a very low and threatening voice.  
" Yes..Miss Warren?"  
" I'm sorry sir, but could you please enlighten me on the role of Amortentia? My memory is a bit fuzzy and as I just arrived, I was wondering if you could just explain its difference with true love ?"  
It was like the whole class had been silenced with a spell, everybody had turned towards her with the same shocked expression, wondering why the girl had a death wish? However, the answer of professor Snape was even more shocking.  
"I suppose that in these..exceptional circumstances..a second explanation couldn't hurt.."  
He sits in front of her and takes the ingredients one after the other so fast that Myrtle has difficulty following his movements as well as his words.  
" Powerful infatuations can be induced by this potion, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called love with it, and never will it be as strong as a connection that two beings in love can create. You have to be careful to put the Ashwinder eggs before the powdered moonstone and be very gentle with the Rose petals.."  
Myrtle nods and, out of instinct, gets some peppermint to add to the mixture. Snape frowns and asks warily.  
" I thought you said that you never made this potion before ?"  
She smiles and nods.  
" No, but I read a lot. I just wanted to know the practical reasons for this potion, and you greatly helped me with that. Thank you, sir."  
Severus's eyes widened at the girl that had just thanked him and nods in return.  
" I see..Well, if you don't have any more bothersome questions to ask.."  
He then gets up and comes back to his desk, his eyes looking up a few times to the Ravenclaw girl that seemed in her element..flying from one bottle to the other. Luna tries to help her the best she can, but in all the years he had teached the girl, Lovegood never had any talent in potion making, whereas Warren didn't seem fazed at all by the difficulty of the task nor by his harsh words.  
At the end of the class, he walks by each cauldron and snares at the level of incompetence of some..until he ends up face to face with Myrtle that seems confident in her potion. He arks an eyebrow and sees that the color seems perfectly pink and, as a last test, asks Draco to come over the table to take a breath of it. Draco does as he is told reluctantly, but frowns in confusion.  
" I..I don't smell anything.."  
Snape frowns and Myrtle's eyes widen.  
" It..It must be a mistake..Take another sniff."  
He does, but shakes his head again.  
" Nothing.."  
Suddenly, Myrtle takes the cauldron and takes a big breath before frowning at Draco.  
" Liar. I smell something."  
Draco grits his teeths at the insult and yells in anger.  
" Oh yeah?! What?! Your own smell?!"  
Myrtle feels hurt, why did he have to talk to her like that?  
" No!"  
She says but he only continues by pointing the cauldron.  
" Prove it! What do you smell?!"  
She frowns and yells back.  
" Fine ! I smell mint, green apples, bergamot, lemon, amberwood, and tonka bean ! There! Happy?!"  
The whole class falls silent once again and Draco smiles smugly at Myrtle. It takes a few minutes for the girl to understand what he was smiling about..This fragrance, it was his..She blushes in embarrassment and glares at Draco with tears in her eyes. She was shaking with anger and was starting to get why so many people hated Draco..  
" You know what? I think I can smell something now..the wretched smell of shame. Maybe you should go wash, "Myrtle"?"  
He mocks and Myrtle can't hold it in anymore, even though she feels the warning stare of professor Snape and the hand of Luna in hers, trying to hold her back. She takes the cauldron and, in a fit of rage, empty the potion on Draco shoes. He takes a step back and glares at her.  
" You little..My father will hear about this!"  
He screams and Severus decides to intervene at that moment. He steps between the both of them and yells.  
" Enough! Miss Warren, even though Draco was being unnecessarily rude, it is not a reason to waste a perfectly well done potion! And you, Draco, I don't really know why you acted the way you did, but I can assure you this potion was correct! Both of your behaviors were highly inappropriate and this is why you will both serve detention with Mr Filch tonight! Now, dismiss!"  
Myrtle frowns and humfs in disapproval before glaring daggers at Draco that was doing the same. She runs out and, this time, Luna doesn't follow her, knowing that she needs some time alone. Myrtle directly runs towards her hideout and buries herself under multiple pillows to muffle her tears and sobs.  
" Why?! Why?! WHY?!"  
She repeats in incomprehension. Why would Draco do that to her? They hadn't seen each other for a month, and the first time they could actually talk, he acts like the selfish brat everybody thought him to be. But, isn't that what was? A deceiver? Was any of it true? Or was it all just the dream of a silly ghost who was tired of being alone? He kissed her..Twice. That didn't mean they were meant to be, it only meant that a boy got weak and decided to search for consolation wherever he could..In this case, with her. As the realization sinks in, she can't help but sob even more and pulls on her pigtails.  
Suddenly, the door to her secret hideout opens widely and there comes a breathless Draco, panting heavily after having climbed the stairs four by four. He violently closes the door behind him and doesn't let Myrtle say anything before starting yelling all of the frustration and pain he had felt for all the time she had been away.  
" You left me! I told you that I needed you! That you were the only one I could trust! You kissed me and then had the nerve to leave me! I thought you were gone for good! And then, when I started to finally accept it, you show up, alive and don't even come to tell me first! I had to learn it from Potter! From Harry damned Potter! How do you think that made me feel?! Huh, Myrtle?! What do you think?!"  
Myrtle stares at Draco, opening her mouth and closing it multiple times, not knowing what to say and stands up to face him.  
" I..I.."  
" Shut up."  
He growls before taking her by the back of her neck and kissing her roughly. Myrtle hits him on the chest multiple times, but her knees are weak and she feels herself fall to her knees. She tries to push Draco away to breathe, but he refuses to let go and only grips her tighter. Between each kiss, he repeats the same words, like some kind of mantra, or a way to convince himself.  
" I hate you..I hate you..I hate you.."  
Myrtle doesn't know how to react, she wants to kiss back but, at the same time, wants to push him off of her. She loves him, but she hates him..She finally closes her eyes and feels the taste of bitter tears in her mouth. When she opens her eyes again, Draco is crying. He is still repeating the same words, but the more he repeats them, the more they feel false on his tongue.  
" I know you're angry. But, believe me when I say that I have no idea where I was nor what happened to me. I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was like this..I don't know why and I never meant to hurt you."  
He stares at her for several minutes before standing up and walking towards the door.  
" W..Wait !"  
He stops and sighs.  
" I came to make a point clear. I did. I don't care if you did it on purpose or not. You left. Plus, I've got many other things to think about..You may have been my whole world, Moaning Myrtle, but you sure as hell aren't anymore.."  
Her eyes widen and she cries out in a desperate last attempt to make him stay.  
" Draco!"  
She extends her hand towards him, but he doesn't turn around and only walks out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco continues walking, ignoring her, but she finishes by catching up to him. She grabs his arm, but he harshly forces her to let go by turning around brusqually, his eyes filled with tears.  
" Can't you just let me go?! I don't want to see you! I don't want to be near you! I don't want you! Can't you understand?! I thought it was clear that I don't need you!"  
She doesn't answer and can only try to put her hand on his cheek tenderly, but he grabs it and glares at her.  
" I did it, Myrtle. I closed my eyes and forgot about you. I forgot about your eyes, your pigtails, your face, your smile.."  
" Liar!"  
She cuts him off and glares back at him before repeating.  
" You're a liar! I don't believe you!"  
He was about to answer her when she grabs him by the tie and forces him to follow her to the hideout where she closes the door and turns around to face him.  
" If your patronus is not still a white rabbit, I'll leave. I won't bother you anymore.."  
He frowns before shaking his head.  
" I already told you..I can't summon it anymore.."  
She rolls her eyes before answering sarcastically.  
" Jeez! I wonder why?!"  
He suddenly takes her by the collar and violently collides her back against the wall.  
" Don't you dare make fun of me, you stupid witch!"  
She feels dizzy, but doesn't show it and only demands again.  
" Show me, and I'll stop.."  
He stares at her for a few minutes before finally letting go of her.  
" Fine. I'll try, but if it doesn't work, you'll leave me alone.."  
She nods and he takes out his wand, pointing it to the ceiling and says the spell.  
" Expecto Patronum !"  
When nothing happens, he glares at Myrtle.  
" See?! Now, leave me alone.."  
He was about to get out when Myrtle puts herself in front of the door and prevents him from leaving.  
" Move."  
He says firmly, but she stares defiantly at him instead.  
" No."  
He growls and wants to push her aside, but she doesn't budge and only screams.  
" No ! I won't give up! I helped you once! I'll help you again! Even if I have to stand here all night!"  
He sighs in exasperation before looking at her up and down.  
" Fine. I'll have to find another way to get you to move then!"  
He suddenly puts his arms around her and tries to carry her out of the way, but can't seem to be able to move her that way either.  
" Damn it, Myrtle ! How much do you weigh ?! I feel like I'm trying to lift a bloody erumpent!"  
Myrtle blushes in embarrassment, but still refuses to move and Draco starts breathing heavily in her neck, tired of trying to move her by force. However, Myrtle shivers and Draco frowns, wondering what made her shiver this way? But the answer quickly comes to him when he finds that the reason for her flushed face was of a totally different nature than he had first assumed. The tip of her ears are ablazed and he realizes that it's because of his hot breath on her neck. He takes a step back and smirks devilishly at her.  
" By Merlin, Myrtle..You really have a dirty mind, don't you?"  
But, the girl ignores his comment and only glares at him with determination.  
" Shove off, Draco! You can say whatever you want but, I'm not moving until you take what I said seriously! Let me teach you again! Let me help you!"  
But, he doesn't listen and only puts his lips near her neck and, to her utter surprise, connects his lips with her neck. He kisses her just under her jaw, kissing down to her collarbone.  
" Come on..Move over, and I'll consider stopping..or continuing ?"  
Her legs feel like jelly, but she resists and pulls his hair back so his lips would stop attacking her neck.  
" Stop it! That won't work either! Just, stop trying so hard to keep me away!"  
He growls in annoyance before suddenly putting his hands on either side of her neck, squeezing just enough for tears to appear at the corner of her eyes.  
" I'm not a frightening little fawn that needs your help like Potter! I'm a wicked snake! You want to help someone?! Then go help him! Hold hands with him! Kiss him! Do whatever you want with him! But, leave me the Hell alone!"  
Myrtle stutters out her response, trying to breathe while his hands are still wrapped around her throat.  
" I..I can't !"  
He glares at her and tightens his hold on her throat.  
" Why ?! Come on, Myrtle! Just, stand aside before I make you pass out and walk over you!"  
She finally yells her answer.  
" Because he's not the one I fell in love with !"  
She coughs loudly when he takes a step back with an amused smile.  
" And you call me a liar ?"  
He mockingly asks and Myrtle, as an answer, only raises her wand and whispers.  
" Expecto..Patronum.."  
Suddenly, a black rabbit bounces off the walls and runs around Draco that has his eyes wide open in shock.  
" Wait..Does that mean you knew? That night..You knew.."  
She nods and they both slide on the floor.  
" I did..I always knew.."  
He frowns in incomprehension before looking at her.  
" Why didn't you say anything then?!"  
She snickers before looking back at him with tears in her eyes.  
" Because, Draco Malfoy, I was an annoying poor 54 years old muggleborn ghost with absolutely nothing to offer you..I mean, look at me? Then, take a big look at yourself and tell me, do you really think there is any chance of us ending up together? Ever? And don't you dare tell me that you would've left everything to be with me, because I'm nobody. Fate didn't put us together. We did. And, why ? Because we are two lonely people with ugly hearts, two stupid wizards that fell in love with the wrong person at the wrong time. We are just another story that was never meant to be, two persons that were not supposed to even meet, but did. Don't you see Draco? I wanted you to live..live your life while you still could, and you couldn't do that with me. This is why I convinced myself you didn't need me..that I didn't need you, that none of this mattered, even though I knew deep down that it was a lie."  
He has the most surprising reaction to her words, he starts laughing and closes his eyes, banging the back of his head against the wall behind him.  
" It's funny..As much as we want to be apart from each other, doing just that would destroy us..This year has been the worst of my life, because I've tasted something more than what I was supposed to and I realized that I can't come back. I tasted your ghostly lips at that damned party and can't seem to get enough of it."  
He lazily rolls his face towards her and smiles, a bittersweet smile.  
" I'm going to have to do something terrible soon.."  
She doesn't even seem fazed by the news or the sudden change of subject and only nods.  
" Makes sense.."  
" I'm scared.."  
He quickly adds and she nods again.  
" Who wouldn't be?"  
" I don't know if I even can..do what I must do.."  
" Like I said, you have a choice.."  
" I don't.."  
" That's what you think."  
They look at each other and smile, smile at their situation, smile at this love that didn't seem to make sense..  
" If I asked you..Would you kiss me?"  
Draco asks with a cheeky smile and Myrtle smiles back at him before raising an eyebrow at him.  
" Draco Malfoy! Are you perhaps flirting with me?!"  
She asks in false shock and he raises an eyebrow back at her before crossing his arms daringly at her.  
" And what if I am ?"  
She giggles and says in a playful tone.  
" I'd say that you're crazy..and that there is no way I'm letting you go without teaching you a lesson."  
He smiles and relaxes against the wall, looking at her with curiosity and little bit of anticipation.  
" I'd say that I like where this is going.."  
Myrtle approaches him on her hands and knees and gently runs her hands on his thighs before coming back up his torso and finally stopping in his hair, pulling slightly. He hisses in pain and pleasure before looking at her behind hooded eyes.  
" Merlin..I still need my hair. Don't pull too hard..What are you doing to me, you silly little ghost?"  
She bites her bottom lip, stopping herself from laughing at his whining before whispering in his ear.  
" Payback.."  
He smirks and she smirks back. For a minute, you could actually imagine the fight between a snake and an eagle. The ferocity in their eyes and the eagerness of a fresh meal matching the ones of their house mascots. And, when Myrtle finally kisses him, you could actually see the eagle closing its claws around its prey. Whereas Draco was pulling on her pigtails for her to slow down and take the advantage, the snake wasn't ready to surrender just yet..He bites her bottom lip, which earns him a gasp from the inexperienced girl.  
" Girl..Slow down..I'm not going anywhere. You can take your time."  
She nearly snorts at his comment before replying sassily.  
" Says the guy who kissed me to tell me he hated me.."  
He laughs before nodding.  
" Point taken."  
And then, as if to prove her point, he kisses her again and sticks out his tongue against her teeths, demanding entrance. After a while, she finally opens her mouth and he doesn't waste any time. He slips his tongue in and puts both of his hands on her back to press her even closer against his body.  
She moans and Draco smirks.  
" Tell me..Do you still want to help me?"  
She nods, even though she isn't sure why he would ask her now and he smiles slyly at her before loosening his tie.  
" How about you help me get out of my shirt then?"  
She blushes red at his second attempt of flirting with her and, after a while of staring at his chest without moving, Draco asks himself if he hasn't gone too far? He laughs awkwardly before looking away.  
" I..I was only joking..I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to.."  
She shakes her head and smiles reassuringly at him.  
"It's not that. I want to. But, I need to be sure of something first..I want to see your patronus, at least once again, to be sure that you have the same feelings as me..We have nearly the same patronus..But, I want to see yours and ensure that you haven't..moved on.."  
His eyes widen and he gently takes her hand to guide it against his cheek and kiss it gently.  
" I never moved on..That, I can assure you."  
She frowns, unconvinced.  
" And yet, you said that you couldn't smell anything from my potion..Don't lie to me, Draco.."  
His eyes widen and he smiles, amused.  
" You silly ghost..Didn't you figure it out already? I can't smell what doesn't even have a fragrance to begin with.."  
It takes a few seconds for her to understand, but when she does, her eyes widen at the realization and she genuinely laughs.  
" I was a ghost..and ghosts don't have a scent.."  
He smiles and nods before saying in a taunting manner.  
" And I thought you were the Ravenclaw..But here, let me remedy to our little problem.."  
He presses his face against her neck and inhales.  
" I smell..books, vanilla, wild spices and a hint of cinnamon..Oh wait..I smell something else.."  
He presses his nose even more against her skin and nearly purrs his next words.  
" Candy..Sweet and sour..I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells.."  
Suddenly, he bites down on her skin and sucks just enough to leave a hickey.  
" Yup..Tastes the same..Even better."  
But, as he was about to kiss her, Myrtle shakes her head.  
" Draco..Please.."  
He frowns in frustration before sighing in defeat.  
" Fiiine..Merlin, you truly are stubborn.."

He takes out his wand and concentrates on the same memories that had allowed him to summon it the first time..and the feeling of Myrtle by his side makes it all the better. He could nearly feel her two big brown eyes fixing him with impatience.  
He raises his wand and pronounces the words, opening his eyes to the same white rabbit that he had summoned 1 year ago. He turns towards her with a smile and tears of joy.  
" See?! I did it! I did it!"  
He is so happy that he doesn't notice the look of pure adoration and love Myrtle was giving him.  
" Draco, I'm proud of you.."  
Those words make him feel so happy..He didn't know until that very moment that he desperately needed to hear those words..  
Suddenly, Myrtle takes him by the back of his neck to kiss him and, with her other hand, starts unbuttoning his shirt. He is surprised by the sudden boost of confidence in Myrtle, but is not about to complain. However, the words she next utters leaves him with a warm feeling in his belly.  
" I love you.."  
She whispers.  
" I love you too.."  
He says back before taking her glasses off and putting them aside, wanting to gaze into those big gorgeous eyes of hers. He gently puts some strands of her hair behind her ear and, with a swift movement of his hand, frees her hair from their restraints. She blushes and Draco kisses her forehead reassuringly.  
" You're so pretty.."  
She raises her eyes to look at his face and smiles back at him.  
" No. You are."  
He raises an eyebrow and smirks.  
" I'm pretty ?"  
When she realizes her mistake, she stammers.  
" No ! I mean yes! You're handsome !"  
She blurts out the last part and Draco can't help but burst out laughing.  
" Merlin..You truly are something.."  
She falsely pouts, but it doesn't last long since Draco quickly takes her out of her Ravenclaw robe, leaving her in her uniform. She kisses him again and he gently lays her down on the cushions.  
He was about to start opening her shirt as well when his eyes fall on something unexpected. A drawing. A drawing of himself. He grabs it before Myrtle could hide it from him and stands up to start reading what was written on it out loud.  
" To my dear Draco.."  
But, before he could continue, she snatches it from his hand and clutches it tightly against her heart.  
" Don't read that! It's rubbish.."  
He raises an eyebrow at her before smiling wickedly at her.  
" Well..It has my name written on it, doesn't it? It means it was meant to be read by me..So, how about you give it back to me before I fight you for it?"  
She shakes her head and Draco smirks before starting tickling her sides mercilessly. Myrtle can't help but laugh, having forgotten that she was ticklish.  
" S..Stop !"  
She cries out, but he doesn't stop until he can take the paper back from her. When he does, he quickly stands up and chuckles as Myrtle tries desperately to get it back.  
" Where was I? Ah! Yes! To my dear Draco, thou art mine own lighthouse and i feeleth as though the w'rld wouldst beest chaos without thy eyes lighting mine own way in the dark. Thy lips is the only drug i needeth and if 't be true the w'rld wast to crumble. I wouldst cometh running to thee because th're is nay saf'r lodging than in thy arms (you are my lighthouse and I feel as if the world would be chaos without your eyes lighting my way in the dark..Your lips is the only drug I need and if the world was to crumble..I would come running to you because there is no safer place than in your arms).."  
Draco had started reading as a way to make Myrtle even more flustered than she already was, but he was actually becoming curious of where this letter was going..By the time he had reached this part of the letter, Myrtle had stopped trying to get it back and Draco sits back down, continuing reading with a new interest, trying to decipher this strange language..  
"Thy snow-white hair i can only dreameth of running mine own hands through and thy silky smooth voice yond i wouldst loveth to whisp'r me sweet nothings in the shell of mine own ear all night. Thy hands, so delicate and yet, so p'rfect yond i wouldst w'rship those folk if 't be true thee w're to just alloweth me. Th're is nay parteth of thee yond i wouldn't loveth, f'r thou art as magical as the starry sky at night..(Your snow-white hair I can only dream of running my hands through and your silky smooth voice that I would love to whisper me sweet nothings in the shell of my ear all night..Your hands, so delicate and yet, so perfect that I would worship them if you were to just let me..There is no part of you that I wouldn't love, for you are as magical as the starry sky at night..)"  
He looks at Myrtle, unable to find the proper words to express his admiration.  
" It's bad..I know.."  
Myrtle says while trying to hide her face behind her strands of hair.  
But, he only smiles and pets the top of her head.  
" I am not sure if I got everything right..But, from what I understood, I feel deeply honored..What is this language?"  
He asks and Myrtle smiles sheepishly before answering.  
" Shakespeare..A muggle playwright."  
He nods absent-mindedly and, after a moment, asks nearly in embarrassment.  
" Do you think you could..teach it to me?"  
Myrtle is surprised by the request, but quickly nods before smiling widely.  
" Of course! We can even start now if you want?"  
But then, Draco leans on top of her and shakes her head.  
" No..We'll have plenty of time for that later..Now, I've got something else that I've been dying to try with you.."  
He grins mischievously and starts kissing her again before kissing her neck and collarbone, but stops just above her breast. This is when Myrtle has an idea and smirks before leaning towards his ear and whispers.  
" Thy tongue is sineth. And yet, i wouldn't mind the snake to maketh me discov'r the f'rbidden fruit of thy lips..Mine own loveth."  
(Your tongue is sin. And yet, I wouldn't mind the snake to make me discover the forbidden fruit of your lips..My love..)  
Draco can't help but blush and moan at the words that made him think as if she was sweet talking him in parseltongue. He looks up at her with his eyes filled with lust and kisses her deeply while lifting her skirt with one of his hands.  
" Please Myrtle..Don't stop talking.."  
He begs and she smiles before continuing whispering in his ear.  
" The travelling lamp is a whey-face comparison to thy warmth and the moon shall nev'r maketh me dreameth the way yond thee doth, because mine own only dreameth is thee. (The sun is a pale comparison to your warmth and the moon will never make me dream the way that you do, because my only dream is you.)"  
Draco, strangely turned on by her words, raises his hand to the upper part of her thigh and suddenly, rubs himself against her, just for her to feel how hard he was for her..She moans and he finds himself thinking that that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard..He wanted to devour her whole, her and her strange language that, he liked to think had been made only for him..  
*I'll leave the rest to your imagination. I don't know how to write a mature scene yet and will only add one when I have more than 50 kudos on the story 😉*


	10. Chapter 10

3 months later :  
Draco wakes up before Myrtle and smiles tenderly at the girl asleep next to him. He gets out of bed and starts dressing up before waking Myrtle up.   
" Hey..Wake up.."  
Her eyes flutter, but don't open and he decides to wake her up with a kiss.   
After a few seconds, her eyes finally open and she smiles sleepily at him.   
" Morning.."  
He says before kissing her with a small smile.   
" Morning to you too.."  
She replies before playing with his bleach blond hair. He sighs in contempt, enjoying the sensation before she starts to dress as well and soon, they are both downstairs. They say their farewell and the day goes by normally for Myrtle..until she notices the flagrant absence of Harry and Draco at lunch. It's only at night time that she sees Draco again. Him and a bunch of deatheaters. She wants to know what happened and looks at Draco for an explanation, but, he only stares at the ground, not daring looking at her. It's Bellatrix that gives her an answer by yelling happily.   
" DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!"   
The hall falls silent and before any of the teachers could react, the deatheaters disarm them. Bellatrix then asks with a sadistic smile.   
" So..who in the room are inferior little mudbloods, huh ?"   
Myrtle shivers, she had died once and wasn't ready to repeat the experience. But, lucky for her, the witch didn't seem focus on her right now, but on Hermione Granger.  
" You ! I remember you ! How about we finish what we started ?"  
Hermione proudly stands up and courageously speaks up, ignoring her fear.   
" You may kill me, but we'll rise again.."  
Bellatrix giggles maniacally before getting out her wand and pointing it at her.   
" To all the mudbloods in the room..I leave you 5 minutes to get out or find a good hiding spot..Only purebloods are allowed to stay. Now and forever..And if any of us find you amongst our ranks again, I can assure you that we'll kill you."  
Suddenly, waves of students get out, eager to get away and even the brave Hermione can't do anything but run away.   
Unfortunately, Myrtle had nowhere to run to and prays that no death eater would notice her. However, one of the death eaters seems to notice her since he smirks at her, showing his big sharp teeths and walks towards her.   
" This one. She stinks of muggle blood. I can smell the stench from here..Why aren't you running, little piggy ?"  
He walks towards Myrtle and Luna instinctively takes her hand to show her support.   
" Come on..Aren't you eager to come back to your muggle parents ?"  
Myrtle looks at Draco that seems unsure of what to do, frightened at what would happen if he ever so much as moved or tried to defend her.   
" Because, Hogwarts is my home, sir..I've lived here as long as I can remember and I have no intention to leave. So please, leave me alone.."  
The death eater named Greyback smirks before taking her by the back of the neck and forces her to stand up.   
" Well..Aren't you the polite little mudblood ? Maybe I'll keep you as a chew toy.."  
But then, he takes a big sniff and notices the hickey at the base of her throat.   
" But I see that someone already did that..Now. Tell me. Who is the lucky lad or lass ?"   
Myrtle is on the verge of tears and looks back at Draco that can't even look at her, shaking in fear.   
" No one that you would know.."  
His smirk only widens when he recognizes the smell and looks directly at Draco.   
" Is that so..?"  
Greyback suddenly throws Myrtle on the ground harshly and when Luna wants to go help her, Bellatrix forces her to stay seated by pressing both of her hands on her shoulders.   
" If I were you..I would stay put, Lovegood.."  
Myrtle whimpers when she feels Greyback take her by one of her pigtails to force her to get up.   
" Why don't you cry for your hero, then? If you do, I promise I won't hurt you and I'll even allow you to stay..But, I want you to say the name of the one who's been fucking you..Loud and clear for everyone to hear."  
She cries and Greyback takes her by the throat, lifting her up in the air, making her suffocate. When he finally lets her breathe, she mumbles something that Greyback frowns at.   
" Louder, mudblood."  
She suddenly looks up at him and spats the words with such passion and hate that, even though nobody understood the true meaning of her words, they knew that she wasn't being polite anymore..   
" That gent is not to beest named, f'r that gent is mineth and mineth high-lone. I and only i has't the right to knoweth his nameth, f'r thee wouldst rid t and turneth t to filth."  
(He is not to be named, for he is mine and mine alone. I and only I have the right to know his name, for you would ruin it and turn it to filth.)  
Draco suddenly looks up at her with widened eyes and Greyback growls at her.   
" You know what ? I changed my mind. I'll eat you right here and now in front of all of them !"  
He opens his mouth wide, ready to take a piece out of her when Draco steps up and yells.   
" No !"   
Suddenly, everyone turn their heads towards him and he forces himself to smile before saying with a cold smile.   
" I want to be the one torturing her.."  
Greyback growls in response, but Bellatrix smiles and claps enthusiastically.   
" Of course, Draco ! How rude of me ?! You should be the first to be rewarded ! After all, none of us could have gotten in without you !"   
Greyback knows that he can't go against one of her decisions and takes a step back, throwing Myrtle in front of Draco with a scoff.   
" Here..We're all impatient to see the great Draco Malfoy in action !"  
Myrtle tries to get back up, but falls instantly at the feet of Draco, exhausted.   
" Get up, you filthy mudblood !"   
Her heart skips a beat at the word and she feels her tears double. He nudges her with the tip of his shoe in disgust.   
" Come on ! Get up or I'll kill you right here and now !"   
She continues sobbing, but forces herself to get up, only for Draco to grab her harshly by the arm and slap her hard, making her fall back to the floor under the many gasps of students and snickers of death eaters.   
" D..Draco.."  
She manages to stutter and he glares at her.   
" Don't say my name ! You're not worthy of it !"   
Something breaks in Myrtle at that moment and she glares at him before getting up again, to the surprise of all that were expecting her to stay down.   
" Thee shalt breaketh me and i shalt receiveth backeth up. F'r mine own mind is as pow'rful as thy fists and mine own shall as unbending as any of thy sw'rds.   
Hogwarts shalt at each moment remaineth, because t is our home, our mem'ries and our future. Anon and f'rev'r..   
(You shall break me and I shall get back up..For my mind is as powerful as your fists and my will as unbending as any of your swords..  
Hogwarts shall always remain, because it is our home, our memories and our future. Now and forever..)   
Suddenly, the voices of the students rise up and repeat the last three words of Myrtle.   
" Anon and f'rev'r..Anon and f'rev'r..Anon and f'rev'r.."   
The death eaters yell angrily at the students to stop it, but they only raise their voices higher and even the teachers join in. They all stand up and their voices rise higher than the ones of the angry death eaters.   
" Shut up!"   
" Quiet down!"   
" Anon and f'rev'r ! Anon and f'rev'r ! Anon and f'rev'r !.."   
Myrtle smiles proudly at them before looking at a confused Bellatrix that seems surprised by all the purebloods joining in, even though they probably didn't even understand the words and then, Myrtle looks back at Draco with a new-found determination.   
" Thee seeth, mine own loveth? i am not only thy ladybird, i am an hogwarts inhorn woman and the w'rse of those folk all, a ravenclaw, which means i murd'r with w'rds, and mine own w'rds stayeth f'rev'r. So, aye, thee can killeth me, but hogwarts shall rememb'r mine own nameth f'rev'r! f'r i am moaning myrtle! and coequal in death, i shalt findeth a way holp mine own family! (You see, my love? I am not only your darling, I am an Hogwarts student and the worse of them all, a Ravenclaw..which means I murder with words, and my words stay forever..So, yes, you can kill me, but Hogwarts will remember my name forever ! For I am Moaning Myrtle ! And even in death, I shall find a way to help my family !)   
Draco looks around to see that all of the death eaters were too busy trying to calm the students down to really pay attention to them anymore. He then smiles down at Myrtle and whispers in her ear.   
"I knoweth mine own loveth..and i trusteth thee f'r yond.."  
(I know my love..and I trust you for that..)  
Her eyes widen as he kisses her on the cheek before letting her go.   
" Go. They won't notice you're gone right away, but you need to run. Death eaters will soon try to catch the remaining muggle borns..You need to be out of here before they do."  
He says warningly and Myrtle nods in understanding.   
" I love you.."  
She whispers to him before running away towards the toilets, unaware that one of the death eaters would soon end up there as well. Myrtle locks herself up in one of the cabinets and starts crying, unable to stop her tears until she hears some people enter her toilets. She takes a peek and finds two frightened Hufflepuffs. Some 1st years and followed by a familiar pink lady..Dolores Umbridge. 

Dolores had chased some 1st years to the toilets and was about to hex them when Myrtle gets out of one of the cabinets and protects them. Unexpectedly, Myrtle seems to not have lost her power on water and when she raises her hand, water rises on each side of her, protecting the students. They then face each other and Dolores snickers mockingly.   
" Well..If it isn't the brave little Ravenclaw ? Still mad that Draco didn't defend you, mudblood ? Pity. How regretful that Draco doesn't love you, isn't it ?"   
Myrtle raises her wand and glares back at her.   
" You don't know the first thing about love, Dolores..So, don't you dare talk to me about it !"  
Umbridge raises her wand as well and they both stare at each other with animosity.   
" Still convinced we know each other, Elizabeth ?"   
She mockingly asks and Myrtle grits her teeths.   
" Dolores Jane Umbridge..Slytherin. Always wanted to be considered a pureblood, even though we both know that you will never be considered as their equal, will you Dolores?"  
The face of Dolores turns red with pure rage and she screams.   
" I AM A PUREBLOOD !"   
She then starts attacking Myrtle, one blow after the other in anger. Myrtle uses her power over water to shield herself and the children while continuing attacking Umbridge herself until she finally succeeds in disarming her.   
" Expelliarmus!"  
She yells and the wand of Umbridge is thrown out of her hand.   
Myrtle tilts her head towards the exit at the attention of the Hufflepuffs and the students quickly understand.   
" Thank you.."  
One of them says before running away and Myrtle smiles at them.   
Dolores smiles wickedly before asking with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.   
" Oh..That's rich! You truly do care..Don't you?"   
Myrtle glares at her before replying.   
" I do. More than you'll ever know.."  
Umbridge scoffs before looking back at her.   
" Are you going to kill me? Is that your big plan, darling? Sorry to disappoint you, but that won't change the fact that we won.."   
She asks and Myrtle bites her bottom lip in hesitation.   
" You haven't won yet..Harry is still alive and so is Dumbledore's army.."  
Dolores shrugs before cackling.   
" Do you really think that he is a match against our Dark Lord?"  
Myrtle says before walking towards the exit as well, leaving the insane witch inside.   
" We'll see.."  
Dolores giggles madly and but Myrtle doesn't wait before getting out.   
" Yes..We'll see.."  
She hears before running away. 

She runs out of the castle and is surprised to see Harry waiting for her at the gates.   
" Come on Myrtle! Hurry up!"  
Myrtle is so happy that someone waited for her that she runs even faster to follow Harry in some kind of flying car..  
" Are you okay?!"   
Hermione asks while the Weasley twins start the car.   
" Yes..I..I thought.."  
Ron scoffs while looking back at her.   
" That we would leave you behind?! Come on! I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid to leave you behind with them.."  
Myrtle smiles through her tears and nods.   
" Thank you. Thank so much."  
They all smile and then, George yells.   
" I hope you like meatballs with onion sauce! Because, you'll be eating a lot of those during those days !"  
She smiles at the attempt of George to cheer her up and nods.   
" Seems good."


End file.
